Suicide Squad: Bloodhound's Story
by An Old Boy
Summary: Ricky 'Bloodhound' Larson is given a second chance at life when he is chosen to join Task Force X, AKA The Suicide Squad. He is reunited with some of his former mentors and friends and after it is all over, it only gets worse. An Asylum Breakout, A Prison City, and a City Takeover takes Larson on his craziest adventure since he ever became the infamous Bloodhound of Gotham City
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Background

Name: Ricky Larson

Alias/Nickname: 'Bloodhound'

Age: 28

Wanted For: Assault, Murder, Blackmail, Arson, Extortion, Theft, Forgery, Kidnapping, Jailbreaking, Battery, Jaywalking

Known Associates:  
Slade Wilson 'Deathstroke'  
Floyd Lawton 'Deadshot' (ALSO INCARCERATED)  
The Joker  
Roman Sionis 'Black Mask' (HOSPITALISED)  
Harvey Dent 'Two-Face'  
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot 'The Penguin'  
Carmine Falcone  
Thomas Elliot 'Hush' (WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN)  
Pamela Isley 'Poison Ivy'  
Dr. Hugo Strange (FILES CLASSIFIED)  
Copperhead (TRUE IDENTITY UNKNOWN)  
Dr. Harleen Quinzel 'Harley Quinn' (ALSO INCARCERATED)

Notes:

Not every villain Larson has made acquintances with have not always been strictly business related. He has made regular contact with Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman and is apparently on neutral terms with both Deadshot and Deathstroke. Footage showing Larson in combat shows that he is highly trained in the martial arts and with firearms. He shows a highly competitive side when it comes to business with other assassins, especially with Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot.

Comparing footage with Larson's and Deathstroke's fighting styles shows many similarities, it is highly possible that Deathstroke trained Larson in every way before going freelance.

Larson also shows an above average intellect for a contract killer, he is easily bored and requires multiple activities to keep him occupied before he loses patience and gets aggressive, one incident resulting in five guards being hospitalised. If his school results are anything to go by, he WAS a top-grade student, but it is unknown why Larson went into the contract business.

According to other inmates, Larson knew many other self-proclaimed 'super-criminals' before they became what they are today. He had a strong and friendly with Dr. Harleen Quinzel before they both went off the grid, and has shown to be rather sympathetic to Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc.

Conflicting reports have arisen on whether Larson has been seen with so-called 'meta-humans'. He confirms that he has encountered an unknown accomplice going by the name of Ra's Al Ghul and Lady Shiva. Security footage obtained during the 2016 Gotham Rampage had seen him interacting with Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy shortly before he attempted robbing the Gotham Merchants Bank, where he was arrested by none other than the Batman.

Regular interviews with Larson have also highlighted an inherent hatred of some of his fellow villains. He hates Edward Nigma AKA Riddler and Victor Zsasz. Larson himself stated that 'The Riddler is somebody with a chip on his shoulder because B-Man is smarter than him' and 'I fucking hate Zsasz, Zsasz is everything I hate about being a bad guy. He kills because he enjoys it, sick twat, I kill because I need the paycheck.'

Despite being a career criminal, Larson has not always been on the superheroes watchlist, although he says himself, 'I have a nasty habit of getting myself noticed'. He has had a neutral relationship with the Green Arrow and The Flash, but when he is involved with the Batman, everything is business.

Final Word:

Ricky Larson is an opportunistic hitman, plain and simple. Although the reason for him turning criminal is still unknown, it can be highly attributed to his own boredom. His neutrality with other villains makes them more likely to work woith him, even more so if he gets paid. He does very little on impulse and almost everything he does is pre-meditated.

The criminal record for Ricky Larson is beyond massive, and therefore his life sentence at Belle Reve Penitentiary is barely enough for a filthy, opportunistic degenerate like Ricky Larson.

From: R. Flagg

To: A. Waller


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hi guys, if you are one of the nice and kind people that I hope read my stories, I still haven't finished An Unkindled In Westoros. Well, if I ever feel like I have hit a wall with that, I will end up writing a chapter or two for this, and if I ever finish AUIW, then this will take up as much of my free time.**_

 _ **Anyway, Bold is for thoughts and italics are for flashbacks.**_

 _ **The Real Italian Stallion**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Welcome to Belle Reve**_

Ricky Larson was bored, bored to death. He had it good before he was thrown into the shithole that was Belle Reve Penitentiary.

 **I knew the job was too good to be true. I knew Sionis would fuck me over. Slimy little twat...**

Ricky had been held in Belle Reve for nearly two years, and he had little hope of getting out any time soon. His arrogance had gotten the better of him, when Black Mask ordered him to attack the Merchant's Bank, he could have gotten out if the Batman hadn't thwarted his attempt to escape.

 **Well, I will get Sionis when I get out of this shithole, if I get out...**

 **You will never get out of here, this is a place built by fucking nutters, to imprison nutters...**

 **But I ain't a nutter, I am just a professional hitman, no mental problems whatsoever...**

Larson hated it when they began to talk, the voices. He wasn't mentally insane, or crazy, he was perfectly fine until he was placed in Belle Reve. Apparently he had caused so much trouble that they had decided to stick 'terrorist' on his criminal record so they had an excuse to throw into a shithole.

The fact that they threw him into the cell that was closest to Harley's was also annoying. While she got the massive cage where she could swing up and down and all around, he was stuck in a six by eight foot cell without any windows, the only light coming from the flickering dusty lightbulb hanging from the room, highlighting the drab grey paint on the walls.

"Dinner time, boys and girls!"

"Section C, get your heads out of your asses and get into position!"

 **Go and die in hole Griggs, you insufferable cunt...**

A flood of armed guards dressed in black heavy armour was the sign that Warden Griggs was about to give his daily speech to each and every inmate that was locked in Belle Reve. It was always Harley first, and then Ricky. It was occasionally funny hearing them banter back and forth, but Griggs always did something to make her go nutty in five minutes.

"You gonna come down here or what?" Griggs asked?

Harley looked at the officer and gave one of those giggles of hers, the crazy kind of giggle that showed how screwed she was mentally. She twisted and twirled over the ropes in her room before grabbing the bars and looking straight at the lousy security officer.

"You know the rules, hotness. You gotta keep off these bars..." Griggs drawled.

"What, these bars?" She asked, looking at Griggs before she decided to lick the steel bars of her cell.

"You are in really bad shape upstairs, lady!" Griggs exclaimed, laughing as the other guards watched.

"You gonna come in here and tell me that, or are you too scared? Come on, I'm bored. I'm bored, play with me..." She begged, in that weird Brooklyn accent of hers.

"Look honey, ain't nobody gonna be playing with you. You put five of my guys in the hospital last time you wanted to play with them."

Harley Quinn was crazy, not the slight kind of crazy, but the jumped-off-the-deep-end kind of crazy. She had been like that ever since she first recieved The Joker as patient when she was working as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. Ricky knew this because he was the first guy to have her as a doctor. She was relatively at that point, and Ricky was a relatively easy guy to talk to. After the first few weeks, she was off and he had boring old Dr Young again.

 **Careful, Griggs. Maybe if you go and play with Harley you can do us all a favour and die...**

 **"** Alpha One, hit her."

Harley's entire cage lit up, covered in sparks as the high voltage travelled through Harley's hands and sent her flying to the floor in heap, landing with a harsh thud on the floor. She screamed and cried for a moment, before leaping to her feet and slamming her head into the steel bar, sending her to floor once more, completely unconscious.

 **Yep, she is completely fucking insane...**

He could see Griggs smile and laugh at Harley as she lay on the floor, rolling around in pain. Two of his patsies following him up to Ricky's cell door. He could see the piss yellow teeth showing through his wide grin, his small beard covered in crumbs and other food.

"Got your dinner here, Hound Dog."

He handed a plate through the door slot, quickly removing his hand before Ricky did anything to it.

 **Hahaha, what a bloody wanker...**

"What is this?" Ricky asked, casting a glare at the prison warden.

"That is called loaf."

"Loaf, huh. Smells like shit, kinda like the piece of shit guard right in front of my cell. What's in it?"

"You are a funny guy, Hound Dog. Well, you got some piscetti in there. Toenails, ratshit. Everything a good little mutt like you needs to survive in this five star resort." Griggs replied, baring his yellow teeth as he laughed.

 **A mutt? My fucking nan has come up with better insults than that, and she's fricking dead!**

"You know, I have got some friends who could break me out of this shithole in two minutes, and one day I will get out of here, and I will break you down and fuck you up royally, I swear on the Queen's life."

"Did you just threaten me? You know you just threatened an officer, don't you?"

"Oh, I don't threaten, I promise. I will fuck you up, and you and your little sheep over there won't stop me from kicking your arse all over this prison." Ricky replied.

"You really want to play, Hound Dog?"

"Yeah, I wanna play. What about you? You think some steel bars and some riot shields are gonna stop me from kicking your arse?"

"Ok, let's play, Mutt."

X-X-X

Ricky waited as one of the officers charged at him, running and failing to tackle him. Ricky grabbed the officer's arm, flipped him over, and thrust his boot into the guards elbow, hearing a sickening snap as the arm flopped to floor.

 **One down, too many more to go...**

 **Larson, you know you could take them all if you had your gear and actually had some real food...**

 **Well, that is not really my fault, is it? Blame the yellow-toothed fuckface for giving me shit like that 'loaf'...**

Ricky was too distracted thinking too himself to notice that two of the larger guards had ended up successfully tackling him to the cold steel floor, and he could feel their padded fists begin to pound and slam into his stomach and chest, winding him as he could began to feel like he would throw up at any minute. They kept going until Griggs walked over to them, taking his baton, and began to slam it over Ricky's head, not stopping until Ricky had stopped moving, temporarily unconscious.

 **That was the worst mistake we have ever made, Larson. You have a punching bag in your cell, why not fight that, at least that doesn't hit back...**

 **Sht up, this is just another day at the shithole that is Belle Reve...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Task Force X

 **The world changed when Superman flew across the sky, and then it changed again when he didn't. That is why I am here.**

Amanda Waller exited the Chevrolet Suburban, picked up her bags, and walked past the man who was selling shirts with the Superman symbol on the front, the word 'Remember' embroidered onto the back. She gave a curt smile before walking into her favourite restaurant. She loved the canary that they had there, it was better than anywhere else she had tried it.

The heavily armed guards that surrounded the restaurant meant that the two people she was planning to pitch Task Force X to were already there, waiting for her. She had pitched it before, but it didn't take off, but now Amanda Waller had ARGUS, and now they would listen to her.

Dexter Tolliver was already sat down, and General Decker had stood up to quickly greet Waller.

"Hello, Amanda." Said Decker, who shook her hand before returning to his seat.

"We lose a national hero but here you are looking like the cat that ate the canary." Tolliver said, looking at Amanda with a cold glare.

 **He knows what I am about to do, but now he's gonna listen...**

"I have eaten a lot of canaries, Tolliver. It has taken a very long time, and many favours, but I finally have them all, the worst of the worst." Waller replied, before taking a sip of the fine red wine in front of her.

"There are rumours, that some of them have... abilities..."

"The rumours are right. You know what the problems with a metahuman are? The human part. We got lucky with Superman, he shared our values, our traditions. The next superman might not."

"You are playing with fire, Amanda." Tolliver stated.

"I am fighting fire with fire." Waller replied, taking another sip of the wine.

She knew Tolliver well, he was one of the more neutral higher-ups. He would give anything a chance but if they never showed viable results, they were tossed out. Decker however, was different. Waller had Decker under her thumb ever since 2011.

"You are not gonna pitch us the Task Force X bullcrap are you, Amanda?"

"Yes, but this time you are gonna listen. Deadshot, AKA Floyd Lawton and Harley Quinn, AKA Dr. Harleen Quinzel before she ran off to join the circus. Now I have them both, and they are in the same hole."

"Where are they, Amanda?" Tolliver asked.

"Let me just say I put them in a hole and threw away the hole. I'm not finished. The Aussie, Captain Boomerang, our pyrokinetic homeboy El Diable, and our Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc."

"Anyone else?" Decker asked, as the waiter quickly placed his steak down in front of him.

"Ricky Larson, AKA Bloodhound. If Deadshot is the most wanted hitman in the world, then this guy has the second spot tied down. He only got caught because of a little tip I gave to Mr Sionis. We have the Number One and Number Two deadliest hitmen in our pocket. I saved the best for last." She stopped, as another waiter delivered her favourite course, the canary.

"The Witch."

"A Witch?" Tolliver asked.

"Listen, Tolliver, and listen good. I ain't talking about a flying, spell-casting, making-shit-disappear witch. I am talking about a sorceress from another dimension, another world. Archaeologist Dr. June Moone. Crawled into the wrong cave and released the most powerful metahuman we have ever encountered. The Enchantress. She inhabits Dr. Moone's body now."

"Where is she?" General asked, before taking a bite out of his steak.

"In my pocket." Waller simply replied, after taking her first bite of the canary.

"You want to put national security in the hands of witches, crocodiles and gangbangers, not to mention the Joker's girlfriend and the two deadliest hitmen in the world. How are you gonna control them? These are villains Amanda." Decker pointed out.

"You take the finest special forces officer this nation has ever produced, Colonel Rick Flagg. I asigned him to watch over Dr. Moone and just as I had hoped, it became personal. I have the Witch's heart, and Dr. Moone has his. So he will follow my orders as Holy Writ. "

Tolliver decided to tear into the file that Waller handed him, taking in all of the information about each and every potential member of Task Force X. He had not ever heard of Bloodhound before, all he had heard were the whisperings of an up-and-coming hitman in Gotham City making his mark, targeting anyone from gang leaders to small political figures.

"Ricky Larson, twenty-eight. Born in London, attended multiple private schools, grade A student, but was always a troublemaker, attended Oxford University and got three Degrees in Electrical Engineering, Biomedical Engineering and Biochemistry, two more in Nanotechnology and Mechanical Engineering and finally, he got Masters in Psychology and Criminology. Jesus Christ, the kid could have any job he wanted and he is a hitman?" Tolliver asked in surprise.

"Larson is a tricky case. You should see his military record, he's served a year in the Light Dragoons, three in the Royal Lancers, another year in the RAF and another in the Armoured Divisions." Waller started, before taking another sip of wine. "Then he joined the SAS, and put in the Hereford Squadron. During one operation he was wounded, given an honourable discharge and shipped back to London. Apparently Mummy and Daddy Larson weren't happy about his military pursuits." Amanda finished.

"Gimme that," Decker ordered, as Tolliver handed over the file. "Holy shit, Belgium Amred Forces, Canadian Air Force, French Foreign Legion." Decker's eyes were wide, this kid was possibly one of the most dangerous men in the world.

"Read the bottom." Waller mumbled as she chewed on the canary.

"Spent time in the..."

"...75th Ranger Regiment..."

Decker and Tolliver were astounded by the kid's record. It was no wonder they never caught him. The rest of the report detailed completed contracts, how he was incarcerated, and his methods. Waller had gone through every favour to try and find him, he was her diamond in the rough. The file containing the information on Larson was so precise and detailed, it kept her awake at night. She thought about it all the time, he was the deadliest one on the team aside from Enchantress.

 **Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Vale Tudo, Capoeira, Nuba fighting from the Sudan, Judo, Kendo, Krav Maga and he tops it off with some Bare Knuckle Boxing...**

Decker looked at the file for Larson once more and then handed it back to Tolliver so he could continue with his steak. Tolliver flicked through the pages a final time before placing it on the table, a stern look on his face, glaring at Amanda.

"You neglected to mention that Larson has worked with these degenerates before."

"You would have read it when I present this to the Joint Chiefs next week." Waller replied, as she finally finished the canary off, wiping herself clean with a napkin.

"You would have neglected to mention it then as well, Amanda. The Joint Chiefs are not stupid like you think they are." Tolliver replied. "You also neglected to mention that Mr Larson and Miss Moone here have had several encounters beforehand."

"Encounters?" Decker asked, still chewing on his steak.

"Mr. Larson and Dr. Moone had a romantic relationship before I prieviously pitched Task Force X. Anyway, it doesn't matter-"

"Oh, it does matter. What happens when Larson finds out that you are using Dr. Moone, who is not a criminal, to keep Colonel Flagg under your thumb? This may possibly be the most dangerous man in the world, and you are keeping him next to his ex-girlfriend witch and her new toy. I didn't know Task Force X was your fantasy of playing Matchmaker, Amanda."

"Are you worried I won't be able to control him?" Amanda asked, staring at Tolliver.

"Yes, I am, because both me and General Decker don't know how you are going to control these degenerates."

"Van Criss Technology. Dr. Van Criss has been busy working for ARGUS creating nanite explosives. We implant them into the necks of the Task Force X members except for the Colonel and there, if they disobey me, try to escape or try and kill Flagg, they go boom."

X-X-X

"What if the next Superman decided to fly down to Washington, D.C., tear off the roof of the White House and grab the President of the United States right out of the Oval Office? We have plans for nukes in North Korea, Anthrax in our mail, Flouride in our water, but what if the next Superman becomes a terrorist? Amanda Waller has a plan. Amanda?"

Tolliver went quiet, as Waller stood up, looking at Colonel Flagg and Dr. Moone. After a lot of convincing, Tolliver and General Decker had agreed to make a meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff about authorising Task Force X.

Amanda began. "I want to build a team of some very bad people who I think can do some good. People who could end the next war or defeat the next Superman."

"Not on my watch. You are not putting those monsters back out on the street in our name." Said General Tollett.

"General, we can run them covertly, non-attributed, strictly need to know..."

"And if they get caught?" General Tollett questioned.

"If they get caught we throw them under the bus. The next war will be fought with these metahumans, ours, or theirs, and I know we are not the only people kicking up rocks and dust by looking for them."

Tollett had heard of Amanda Waller, and her infamous plan of creating a 'Task Force X'. A group of super-criminals meant to be sent into the most dangerous of political quagmires and warzones. If they got out alive, they were given a more lenient sentence and if they died, then it was one less deadly criminal being wiped off the face of the earth.

"Dr. Moone, could you come up here, please."

Dr. June Moon was a pretty young thing, fresh out of university and travelling the world as an archaeologist, it seemed like she had all she wanted in life. Dressed in a black skirt, white shirt and black jacket and glasses, she was trying to give of this aura of toughness, but it failed as she began to quiver and shake next to Amanda Waller.

"This is one of our agents for Task Force X, Dr. June Moone. Two weeks ago, she was found in her London apartment with seven dead men scattered across the property. It was a ritualistic mass murder, and we believe that she is under the influence of an ancient entity called the Enchantress. According to your briefing packs, Enchantress is over 6000 years old and has almost unlimited powers of sorcery." Amanda spoke, talking about the power that Dr. Moone held.

"That is all well and good, Director Waller, but do you have any evidence?" Tollett asked again.

"As a matter of fact general, I was about to get to that. Dr. Moone, if you would."

Taking off her glasses, June nervously placed them onto the table and placed her hand onto the table and closed her eyes as she began to stop quivering.

"Enchantress..." Dr. Moone whispered.

A shadowy hand appeared from the table, before taking hold of the doctor's hand and flipped it over. The nervous and skittish doctor was gone in a burst of black mist. The woman replacing her had Dr. Moone's face, framed by a veil of black hair, her body covered in strange tattoos. She was wearing a garment that resembled a black bikini made out of black latex and chainmail, and her eyes were completely black, except for her iris' whoch were glowing a demonic red.

"I present to you, the Enchantress." Amanda said, almost proudly.

"This meeting is now a magic show?" General Tollett almost spat at Waller.

"Magic or not, this girl can do some pretty amazing things." She looked at the Enchantress. "Go and get it girl."

Enchantress closed her eyes, and the lights in the meeting room began to flicker violently, the room began shaking as coffee cups and water bottles began to shake and spill onto the floor. The Enchantress phased through the table, dissappeared and then reappeared next to General Tollett, throwing down a heavy file next to him.

"How about a little something from the ISIL HQ in Raqqa? Attack plans, future terrorist attacks, independent cells, possible funding locations..."

It took every little inch of will to keep General Tollett from jumping up into the air to celebrate, instead he handed the file to his assistant, who ran out of the room to find the nearest translator.

Waller smirked. "Impressed, General?"

"We have been chasing this kind of intel for almost a year now..."

Waller gave the Enchantress the look an angry pet owner would give to his dog when it didn't come back. "Thank you, we would like Dr. Moone back."

Enchantress turned to face Waller, glaring at her before complying. "Enchantress..." She whispered.

Dr. Moone appeared from the dense black fog, shaking violently, almost on the verge of tears. "Please, please..." She begged. "I can't do that again, I can't..."

"Flagg, get her out of her!"

Flagg almost jumped out of his seat, wrapping his muscled arms around Dr. Moone's shoulders as he walked her out of the meeting room.

Tolliver leant over to General Tollett. "I move to authorise Amanda Waller to establish 'Task Force X' under the ARGUS Program." He said.

"Alright."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

X-X-X

"Welcome to Belle Reve, special security barracks!" Warden Griggs yelled out cheerfully. He looked at Flagg. "How you doing man?"

"Why don't you kiss her ass, she's the one in charge." Flagg drawled in his southern accent, nodding over to Waller.

"Welcome, Ma'am! How are you? I am here to assist you in anyway possible."

"I only have one question."

"Shoot."

"Where are they?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Do You Really Know Me?

 **2 Years In Belle Reve, and ten more years to go...**

 **Oh yeah, they'll keep you in here forever, you'll never have good food, never ever taste a cold Guiness, you'll never see June again...**

 **No! I will get out of here, I won't lose my mind in here. I will see June again, I know she would wait for me to get out, she would never betray me...**

 **You really think she would wait twelve years for you? You think a woman like Dr. June Moone would wait for a scumbag hitman like you? Ha, she probably jumped on the nearest available cock the moment you got thrown into the slammer!**

 **NO! SHE WOULDN'T! THAT ISN'T HER!**

 **SHE LEFT YOU THE MOMENT YOU WERE THROWN INTO THIS SHITHOLE!**

 **SHE LOVED ME!**

 **YOU ARE BEING DELUSIONAL! SHE LOVED YOU, LOVED! PAST TENSE!**

The voices were getting worse, they were getting louder and louder. Ricky had eventually came to the conclusion that he was actually losing his mind in Belle Reve, he was going to die a broken, insane, delusional man.

 **I always knew it would happen, I knew she would leave me while I was inside of here. June deserves so much better than me. She is an amazing doctor and I am just a simple soldier...**

 **"** Don't say that, Ricky..." He heard Harley speak to him from her cage, he looked out of the steel bars to see Harley Quinn hanging upside-down from the ropes in her cage.

"I wasn't speaking out loud, was I?" Ricky asked, sighing sadly as he laid down on his bed.

"You were. Hey, just because you haven't seen your puddin' in two years doesn't mean she don't love you anymore, Ricky. You think Mr. J has stopped loving me just because I'm in here?"

"Harls, it's different with you and J. You are always together, always having 'fun'. It is what you do all the time, and you both can't exist without the other. With me and June, we were both... not as crazy. The moment I landed in here, it was the moment she needed to move on from little ol' me." Ricky replied.

"You ain't any different from me and Mr. J, you love your puddin' as much as I love mine. Again, one day when we get out of here, me and Mr. J will personally take you to see your lovely little doctor."

"Thanks, love."

 **The closest thing to a psychologist is a psychopathic gymnast who is the Joker's girlfriend. I can already tell I am definitely going to go insane...**

"Are you the devil?" Ricky heard Harley ask.

"Maybe." Said another voice, an unknown voice, a voice Ricky did not know.

 **Has someone come to see the animals?**

Standing up, Ricky went over to the steel bars and could see a tall, intimidating black woman overlooking both Harley's and Ricky's cell.

"Hello, Ms. Quinn. Mr. Larson."

"What do you want with us?" Ricky asked.

"Nothing yet." The woman replied.

 **This woman wants something from us. She's gonna use us...**

From the left side of his cell, he saw a chiseled, well-muscled man looking at him in silence, examining him through his shades. The black raincoat he was wearing had his name imprinted on it. 'Flagg' it said, and when Ricky turned around to go back to bed, Flagg decided to talk.

"Ricky 'Bloodhound' Larson. The second deadliest hitman in the world. Don't look like much..." Flagg said with a smirk, attempting to ruffle Ricky's feathers.

"I don't look like much? Sorry, mate, but neither do you. Give me some actual food and we will see who doesn't look like much."

"You threatening me, boy?"

"I ain't your boy, I ain't her boy, I ain't anybodies boy." Ricky snarled.

 **Ooh, getting a bit touchy there, Larson?**

"How long you been in BRP for, Larson?" Flagg asked.

"Just two years. Why are you here, because it sure ain't to have a friendly little chat with your friendly neighbourhood hitman?"

"See that woman up there? I work for her, name is Amanda Waller. She's created a task force and is looking for recruits and volunteers for it. Your name came up quite a few times. Intelligent, Dad was wealthy, you could have had it all, but you joined the army, travelled the world, met a girl and thought the world was gonna be ok with you murdering people?"

"I don't think you have seen the amount of zeroes on my bank account, Flagg."

"Oh, I have, it's a shame we couldn't do anything about requisitioning some of that to use as funding for Task Force X."

"That is called stealing."

"I didn't know you cared. A soldier who steals is better than a serial killer who takes credit cards."

 **Yeah, because I have not been called that at all before...**

"If you want me to volunteer, I have got a few requests first. One, I want out of here, right now. Two, I get full access to my accounts and documents again, I like travelling. Three, I get to see June."

X-X-X

June had been wandering around Belle Reve Penitentiary, always followed by Waller and another soldier, they wouldn't let her go anywhere without permission or a guard. She had seen the infamous Harley Quinn and the deadly Killer Croc, but there was one person she had been trying not to go near.

Ricky Larson.

She was absolutely destroyed when she found out he was the Bloodhound of Gotham City, and even more so when she found out the extent of his crimes. Murder, torture, extortion, blackmail, contract killing.

 **You can't blame yourself for not seeing it, June. Nobody could have seen it.**

 **But what if I could have seen it earlier? What if I could have changed him?**

One day Rick had handed her a file on who she would be working with when she was part of Task Force X, or as Rick had started calling it, the Suicide Squad. A team full of criminals, scumbags and degenerates. The only ones she had heard of were Harley Quinn, Killer Croc and Bloodhound.

She could feel the Enchantress stir inside of her, she was thinking for herself, making her opinion known as much as June herself was. Ever since Enchantress had joined with her, June had the immense feeling of power and strength, as if she could do anything, but also the corruption that the Enchantress had introduced to June's being.

 **"** _ **Dear June, sweet girl, you know you want him, the hound..."**_

 _ **"But what about Rick? I can't just leave him..."**_

 _ **"The soldier doesn't care about you, only about following orders like a good little servant. The hound loves you, misses you, wants you badly. You know you love him still, even if he is like he is..."**_

 _ **"Enchantress, you haven't even met him!"**_

 _ **"You think because I haven't met him I don't know how he feels? You think because I have only inhabited your body for a few months, I don't know how you truly feel about him."**_

 _ **"I don't... I cannot love him, he is a terrorist!"**_

 _ **"You know you love him, deep down in your heart you still care for the hound..."**_

By the time she had walked through the entire Belle Reve complex, she had seen everyone that was meant to be part of the Suicide Squad, all of them except Ricky. She still couldn't bare to look him in the eye after everything he had done. She loved them both, Flagg and Larson.

 _ **"You love him, you love the hound but you do not have it in you to tell him. You miss him, you miss his presence, you miss his laugh, you miss his touch, his kisses, you miss waking up every day with his arms wrapped around you. The soldier is barely there for you, always waking up and leaving you to serve his masters, always leaving you behind. The hound never left you. The hound would follow you to hell and back."**_

The Enchantress was right.

June did miss having Ricky lying next to her. She missed lying on top of him for entire days as they watched 'Friends' reruns on Comedy Central. She missed his delicate touch when he would hug her or wrap his arms around her in bed. She missed waking up every morning to see his quiet snoozing form, his hardened chest rising up and down slightly with each breath.

 _ **"That is not even mentioning what he does to you.."**_

 _ **"What happens between me and my partners in the bedroom is none of your concern."**_

 _ **"You know you miss him, you miss feeling him being inside of you. You miss begging him to do all of those things to you..."**_

Again, The Enchantress was right.

Even if Rick had enough time to be with her, they never could do anything, either June was too tired to do anything or Rick was absorbed in his work. Ricky was always available, he did what he did and was home as quick as possible, always making time for June. She always wondered what he did for work, but it wasn't what she was thinking about when he was making love with her. She was in love with Ricky, and she didn't care what he did then as long as he was with her.

 _ **"You know I am right. You know you love the hound more than the soldier..."**_

She could feel the guard behind her tap her gently on the soldier. "Ma'am?" He asked?

"Yes, officer?"

"You gotta leave I'm afraid, its closing time, I'll escort you to the front office."

"Thank you, officer." June replied absentmindedly.

 _ **"You want him. You love him. You love the hound..."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Cheerleading Trials

At Waller and Flagg's insistence, every special inmate was dragged from their cells and taken to an even more secure part of the prison. When they found out that Harley Quinn had already snapped the neck of one officer, they were determined not to have any more unnecessary casualties, not that they cared, all they needed were the prisoners.

They decided to be present for when they got Bloodhound out of his cell. From what Waller had heard from Flagg, he was happy that Dr. Moone had not decided to visit the convict. Flagg marched up to the slit in the steel door and opened it, watching as Bloodhound began to prepare for the coming surge of prison guards.

"Larson, don't try and fight this. You know you won't win."

For his age, Larson looked slightly older than twenty eight years old. Most mercs that Flagg knew were at least in their late thirties or early forties, but Bloodhound was a diamond in the rough. His time in the military had given the kid a rather battle-worn, but hardened and muscled appearance. His hair had been sheared off at the sides, leaving the hair on the top to grow, eventually growing out enough to be worn in a small ponytail.

"Hey, the first thing I want when I get out of here is a fucking shower! You hear me, Flagg?!" Bloodhound yelled.

"You ain't in any position to be making demands, boy!" Flagg replied.

"Fuck you! I ain't your boy!"

Flagg couldn't help but laugh at the kid. The boy was tenacious as hell, Flagg had to give him that. He had never encountered someone as hostile as Bloodhound, other than Boomerang, and he could tell the reason was because of how long they had been locked up.

 **Digger Harkness and Ricky Larson, the most unlikely combination in the world…**

 **Really, Flagg? So a soldier and a witch ain't any weirder?**

When Flagg first laid his eyes on what was meant to be the infamous Bloodhound of Gotham City, he was disappointed to say the least. He had seen crazy psychiatrists, crocodiles and peaceful gangbangers, and then there was 'the most dangerous man in the world'. Flagg was still of the opinion that somebody had forgotten to add to the end 'without superpowers'.

"Lemme talk to him." Walker said, pushing Flagg out of the way.

"Listen, lady. Anything you want to have me doing, I made up my mind, I am not being your fucking lapdog!" Larson yelled out in defiance.

"Funny for a kid with a name like 'Bloodhound' then, isn't it?" Waller calmly replied.

"You wanna come in here and say that? You think I will listen to you and your fucking lapdog over there?" Larson shot back, looking at Flagg.

"I will make sure of it."

Waller soon moved out of the way of the guards, with Flagg right behind her.

"You think he is gonna fight through all of those guys?" Flagg asked Waller, watching as seven guards equipped with riot shields and heavy armour queued up in front of Larson's cell.

"He will definitely try." Waller stated.

 _ **OPEN THE GATES!**_

The gate to Bloodhound's cell opened, and as fast as lightning, the seven guards rushed into the cell as both Flagg and Waller watched, although Flagg had his hand wandering over his firearm the entire time.

Larson charged towards the guards rushing in, grabbing the bottom of the first riot shield he saw and throwing it in the air, before punching the first guard in the face, breaking his nose with a sickening crack, knocking him out. Larson pushed him aside and pushed back against the onslaught of guards, holding his own before giving a successful push forward, the guards slipping up, only able to watch as Larson ran up the second riot shield and jumped on the guards that were still filing in.

Stomping on the guards who had already fell down, Larson kept on pushing back against the guards, snapping the knee of the fourth guard and fracturing the skull of the third with a well-placed curb stomp.

Sadly, Ricky's dreams of freedom and liberty were not to be. Ricky was hit by a stray punch from the fifth guard dazing him, and with a push from the remaining guards, he tripped over the unconscious bodies of the other guards. The sudden fall put Ricky off of his game completely, as the guards suddenly jumped him, forcing two needles in his neck, quickly injecting a tranquilliser before Larson could get up again.

"You can move your hand from your gun now, Flagg." Waller said, in the ice cold tone of hers.

"Excuse me for being jumpy. That guy just took down four of the guards, and he could have gotten out if he was on his game. Again, excuse me for being jumpy." Flagg shot back.

"And did he take down all of them? Did he escape?" Waller asked, walking off, with Flagg in close pursuit.

"You do notice these are the most dangerous criminals in the world right now? They are psychotic anti-social freaks, it makes no sense to make a team from them. Lemme hit the Tier One units and I guarantee that I can buy you a team of pipe-hitters who will do absolutely anything you can dream of. I mean, you need real soldiers, not these scumbags!"

"In World War Two the US Navy made a deal with the Mafia to protect its ships on the waterfront..."

"This ain't World War Two."

"It's World War Three."

"Tell me what you are really up to, I want to know right now." Flagg demanded.

"It is need-to-know and all you need to know is that you work for me."

"That can change in a phone call. I have friends too, you know, friends in high places."

Waller reached inside of her jacket and pulled out her iPhone, handing it to Flagg with a smug smile on her face. "There you go. Call 'em. Let me remind you that without you minding her, Dr. Moone stays here in Belle Reve strapped to a bed in a drug-induced coma." Waller finished, without any emotion.

 **She would not do that, Flagg, don't listen to her and her lies…**

"No, you are bluffing, don't lie to me."

"You think I am lying. How cute. Okay, I won't strap her to a bed in a coma, I might just change her handler. You read Bloodhound's file, haven't you?" Waller asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Did you read the small print?"

 **Bloodhound and June…**

 **No, she wouldn't leave her with him, she hates him, she has told me she hates him…**

"You can't leave him with her, that is inhumane, it's sick." 

"Not by my standards. Hell, I might as well be playing Matchmaker." Waller said with a sly grin as she took her phone from flag and quickly put it in her coat pocket.

 **Rick Flagg Jr. this is not a fight you can possibly win….**

"They warned me about you," Flagg stated. "I didn't believe the stories."

Waller smiled. "Nobody does."

X-X-X

The Joker was deemed crazy by everyone else. The public and the police, almost everyone thought they had figured him out the moment he had stepped on the scene.

 **Just another mobster…**

 **Just a kid with something to prove, with a chip on his shoulder…**

 **Just one crazy motherfucker…**

No, nobody knew the Joker except Harley, _**His Harley.**_ Then she was gone, torn from him by the Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight…

 **The Batman…**

J sat there in the room, surrounded by his massive assortment of knives, cleavers, guns and laptops. He was not crazy, he told himself everyday, it was everyone else that was crazy, nobody except him and _**His Harley.**_

 **Do not say this oath thoughtlessly…**

 **Desire becomes surrender…**

 **Surrender becomes power…**

J had surrendered himself when he was thrown into the boiling acid of ACE Chemicals, his pale skin and black hair turning a deathly shade of white, his hair turning a bright grass green, his lips blood red.

The door had opened/

 **Who interrupted me?!**

He grabbed the gun nearest to him and aimed it at the door, his top guy Jonny Frost.

"Where is she?" J asked, putting the gun down.

"It's complex." Jonny began. "It isn't just her. Everybody is disappearing into thin air. There is a new law, if you are a bad enough bad guy, they stamp you down as a terrorist and they send you to a swamp in Louisiana, a black site. That is where she is."

"Bring the car around, we're going for a drive..."

HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

X-X-X

"What the fuck is this shit? Cheerleading trials?" Ricky asked. His hands were beginning to get uncomfortable, uncomfortable enough that they could only feel better if he were choking the life out of Warden Griggs.

"Unlock him." Flagg ordered.

 **Unlock me? This guy must not know who I am…**

"You heard Colonel Flagg, shitstain, lose the restraints!" Ricky yelled out.

"No offense, Colonel but do you know what this guy can do?"

"That is what I am here to find out."

The guard behind him unlocked the handcuffs, and Ricky could feel his hands once more. He quickly slicked some of his hair back before looking at Flagg. "What do you want me to do?"

"Simple shooting. We just saw 'the man who never misses' not miss a shot, let us see how you measure up."

In front of him, an assortment of different firearms and throwing blades were in front of him, two spare magazines next to each weapon. Pistols, rifles, machine guns, knives, everything was all nice and orderly. Ricky picked up the Colt M1911 and checked the clip.

 **Looks like we have one already in the chamber…**

"Listen up. Hit all of them without missing a single shot." Flagg said.

 **Too easy, let's see if they can handle a little ricochet…**

Ricky placed the clip back into the gun, coked the gun and held it up in the air, leting the guards know he now had a lethal firearm.

 **At least I hope it is lethal…**

Ricky aimed the pistol and aimed for each target, letting loose one bullet for each standing target until one remained standing. The prison guards and especially Warden Griggs were laughing at him.

 **They must have thought I missed one, the fucking twats…**

Ricky aimed the Colt to the left wall in the range and after taking a little time to calculate the flattest angle he could, and took the shot. He heard the Colt spit out the final bullet as the bullet flew through the air, slamming into the left wall, then the back wall, before tearing through the back of the final target, before landin into the solid concrete wall just a few inches from Griggs' head.

 **God I am good…**

 **I do not miss, ever…**

"Hey, you almost killed me! I thought I was your friend! Remember when I brought you that real burrito?" Griggs yelled, his face a bright tomato red.

"All I remember is when you brought me that loaf, asshole."

Ricky then looked at Waller and Flagg, who had small but satisying smirks on their faces.

"Now, this my price. I am not coming back to this hole, ever again, you can put me in another prison for all I care, just not this shithole. If I do end up coming back to this place, I want real food. One: I get a Fender Stratocaster Michael Landau 1963 Relic. Two: TV, with some good fucking channels. Three: Games console with games. Four: Training Equipment." Ricky finally finished.

"Uh-huh." Flagg said.

"I am also very concerned because I don't see anybody writing what I want-no-need in my cell if I end up in this shithole again."

"I said this to you before, boy, you ain't in any position to make demands."

"OH! Sorry, I wasn't talking to you or listening to you. Nonono, errand boy, I was talking to the Ice Queen over there." Larson laughed as he looked at Waller.

"I will consider it." Waller simply replied.

"Well, get considering."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Squad

What had happened after the previous day's 'cheerleading trials' was unexpected by everyone working at the Belle Reve Penitentiary. At exactly 1:00 in the afternoon, the inmates Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Bloodhound, Killer Croc, Diablo, and Captain Boomerang were scheduled for a 'field trip'. That was all they were told.

 **I might as well not even try to escape at this point, it just is not happening…** Thought Bloodhound.

Seven heavily armed guards charged into his cell, forcefully pushing him to the back of his cell before injecting him with a dose of strong tranquillisers. He didn't kill any of the guards the time they charged in, they'd probably end up killing him instead. From what he had heard from some of the guards, Harley had managed to snap another guys neck, and Killer Croc had somehow managed to grab the newest guard and tear a massive chunk of flesh out of his neck, leaving him face down in Croc's sewer-like cell.

Strapped into wheelchairs and rolled to the prison airstrip, on the way they were taken to the prison infirmary, where doctors stood ready with some very odd-looking needles in hand. With little resistance, they were all given painful injections before being wheeled out to the AC-130 that was waiting for them.

As they were being wheeled out, Ricky had managed to catch a glimpse of Warden Griggs handing something that looked very similar to a mobile smartphone. He looked oddly jumpy and scared for someone who had taunted and mocked the deadliest people in the world, day in and day out.

 **It could be the fact that he is surrounded by the US Marines?**

 **Nah, he doesn't care about that, it was when he was walking up to Harley he started sweating like a horse at the knacker…**

"You're so screwed!" Harley managed to shout as she was wheeled off to the plane.

"Harley, what do you mean? Harley, what did she mean? What did she mean!?" Griggs yelled out, before trying to get past one of the larger and bulkier marines, a massive, bald guy who looked like he was in his late forties who's name-tag said 'Gomez'.

Hundreds of soldiers were seen milling around the plane, some looked like pilots and engineers, some looked like they were prepared for combat at anytime. All of them had no identifying insignia on their uniforms, walking around, checking their weapons and generally looking like they wanted a fight.

"Give our guests the special treatment!" One of the commanding officers yelled, and before the prisoners knew it, they were knocked out cold, a needle injected into the back of their necks.

X-X-X

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls this is Marine Air, we have arrived at our destination: Midway City."

The cargo door opened slowly, allowing the bright Midway City sun to fly into the cargo hold. The soldiers surged out, and began to spread out. As the prisoners began to be rolled out of the plane, they began to notice the dishevelled looks on some of the people, the sadness and despair of some others, and on some, none at all, as the emotions left their faces as their heartbeat monitors began to flatline.

 **This is a refugee camp, what the fuck happened?**

The six convicts were wheeled into a straight line, and the soldiers began to undo the restraints that kept them from standing up. They had soon realised as soon as they had gotten up, the soldiers from their plane ride had circled them, making sure they could not escape.

Soon enough, a familiar face began to make his way through the crowd of soldiers, the man had a rifle slung around his chest, and he was kitted out in some grey combat gear.

"Welcome to Task Force X. My name is Colonel Rick Flagg, and I will be your commanding officer for this mission, and any other future missions we end up undertaking. You will obey my orders and commands, and if you refuse, try to escape, or just piss me off, I will not hesitate to execute you with the dinky little micro-explosive planted in your neck. Any questions? No? Then allow me to introduce you to your new teammate."

A woman dressed in pure white and red walked up from behind Flagg, a red sash wrapping around her waist that was fluttering in the wind. She was carrying a rather clean sword in her hand, and a small dagger was sheathed in the sash.

"This is Katana. She is my protection and is an enforcer of the rules. Her one job is to protect me from you. If she thinks my life is in danger, she has my full permission to cut you all down like weeds in a field. Did I mention the sword traps the souls of those it kills?" Flagg asked with a smirk as the convicts began to grimace.

"Just so you know I can be very irritating. It's not something I can control-"

"Quinn, shut up! Get your stuff and be ready for a hard fight, we are wheels up in twenty."

X-X-X

Each member of Task Force X was given a small sealed case containing the clothes and items they had on them before they were incarcerated.

 **You know, I knew we should have used the Titan to rob the Merchants Bank…**

 **You think the Titan would fit in this? Besides, they would sell it to the highest bidder anyway, we'd never get it back…** Ricky thought to himself as he opened his case.

"Oh, baby! I never thought I would see you again!" Ricky almost screamed.

His uniform, the SV1-Akula was his go-to uniform, it was easily customisable and if in public, all Ricky had to do was remove the balaclava, vest and the goggles and he would be like any normal civilian.

He began to tear away at his prison clothes, throwing of the sweat-stained and dirt-covered tank top and pants to but on his black combat trousers, and then the sleek black boots right afterwards. Next was the under-armour, a regular long-sleeve t-shirt with a thin layer of kevlar before throwing on the black padded combat sweater over everything.

After that, he was busy strapping knee-pads and elbow-pads. He was just about to put on his belt and tighten his holsters before looking up at Harley, who, without caring about her own modesty and decency, began to strip completely, without a care in the world.

 **You think she knows everybody is watching?**

 **I don't think she cares…**

 **Oh my, I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful sight…**

 **Even June?**

 **She hates me, I doubt Harley does…**

 **Harley has a fucking crazy clown mobster as her boyfriend, Ricky Anthony Larson, you are not tapping the Harley Quinn, not in a million lifetimes…**

Harley had just finished putting on her shirt, before noticing that nearly all of the male soldier population (and some of the women) had stopped dead in their tracks to look at Harley.

"What?" She said, before the soldiers went back to their objectives.

The moment she said the word, he base had gone back to normal, soldiers and special agents milling about the compound, always keeping an eye on the criminals. At that point, almost all of the squad members had begun to get equipped with their gear, and as Ricky began to throw away the torn and bloodied balaclava and threw on the light combat vest, before placing the sonar goggles over his left eyes, the lenses lighting up a bright blood red.

"What? Won't fit any more? Too much junk in the trunk?" Harley asked, looking at Deadshot.

"Nah, every time I put this on, somebody ends up dead." Deadshot replied.

"And?" Ricky asked, looking at Deadshot with a smirk.

"I like putting it on, you little shit." Deadshot said with a smirk while looking at Ricky. "Been a while, Ricky Boy, how you been?"

"Like shit? How about you?"

"Like shit."

The two legendary hitmen gave a loud laugh and walked forward, hugging each other with smiles on their faces. It was an odd scene to those that didn't understand what had happened between the two men. Ricky could remember every moment he spent with Deadshot, waiting on rooftops, rifles in hand, waiting patiently for targets, racing each other to see who could actually get the contract. The two had an on-and-off father/son relationship which occasionally turned into a friendly competition between assassins, as odd as it sounded.

"If you two are done hugging, I got a feeling that a whole lotta people are about to die." Harley said, with an insane smile, holding a mallet in both hands, the ends of the hammer with an out of place smiley face.

"Yeah, it's us. We're being led to our deaths." Diablo quietly stated, the tattoos covering his face moving oddly as he spoke.

"Speak for yourself, mate." Boomerang started. "Hey, what is that crop on your face, does it wash off?" He said, digging under his fingers with one of his boomerang-knives.

"Hey, if you like a girl can you light her cigarette with your pinkie? Because that would be really classy." Harley said with a smile.

"Hey, y'all might wanna leave old boy alone, he could torch this whole joint, ain't that right, ese?" Deadshot said, looking at Diablo.

"Hey, you ain't got nothin' to worry about from me, boys. I'm cool, homie."

The rest of the squad had finally finished getting ready, Croc taking his jacket and hoodie, wrapping his claws in white wrappings, Diablo replacing his tank top with his old gang jacket, and Deadshot finally suited up in his orange and black combat suit, carrying two Glocks, his wrist-mounted pistols and his custom AR-15.

Flagg had finally returned again, with some of the agents going away, being replaced by a select group of heavily armed Marine operatives.

"Listen up! Under my leadership, you will undertake various missions and operations, each of them will be very dangerous and life-threatening. Should you survive, you will automatically be eligible for a reduction in your very well deserved prison sentence. Should you fail, we all die and nobody else in the world will give a crap. You are not acting in the name of the United States and you will not receive any help or medical assistance from me. I am not your friend, and neither I or my fellow soldiers will tolerate disobedience or insubordination. Above all, you are expendable, and I have no problems if I have to sacrifice your pitiful lives if necessary."

Deadshot spoke up. "So what, that makes us some kind of suicide squad now?"

"Exactly," Flagg replied. "For our first mission, we are being sent to Midway City, which is pretty obvious. We have an out-of-control metahuman that has taken the city hostage and is holed up in the Midway City Central Station. The situation is fucked, and we are going to make the situation unfucked. We also have to rescue an important asset to Task Force X and extract them, if the enemy interferes, we will respond with lethal force."

X-X-X

Flagg couldn't help but think that the whole situation was his fault, even though he knew he couldn't have done anything even if he tried. It wasn't his fault, and it definitely was not June's fault, it was the fault of the Enchantress. The very appearance of the witch curled up to the backboard of his bed made him feel terrified, and he could happily go through life without having to see it again.

X-X-X

 _They had just come back from the nearby restaurant just across the road from the hotel, and after stuffing themselves on some delicious barbecue food before running back to hotel just as it began to rain._

 _Just as they gotten to the room, Rick Flagg and June Moone immediately began to undress, throwing away the suit jackets, pants and skirt for t-shirts, hoodies and shorts, as June began curling up horizontally across the blanket on the bed. Rick looked at her as she slept, and still couldn't believe she had actually let him be her new boyfriend, considering how bad the last one was._

 _As she slept, Rick looked out of the window and tried to ignore the heavy thunder and lightning as the rainstorm began to clash against the window._

" _Enchantress..."_

 _The peaceful sleeping form of Dr. June Moone had been taken away from Rick, disappearing into the black fog only to be replaced by the demonic form of the Enchantress, her glowing red eyes burrowing into Rick's soul. Rick quickly took the handgun and phone from the table, aiming at the Enchantress before attempting to call Waller._

" _Shhhhh…." The Enchantress mocked, one of her fingers slowly brushing over her lips._

 _Somehow, Rick was no longer in the hotel room, there was no bed, no heavy rain pouring against the hotel window. Instead he was in the hospital, the emergency room to be exact, and he could see June's pale, cold body on the hospital bed. The doctors had just stopped using the crash cart, removing the shock paddles from her sweat-coated chest._

" _Log time of death. 16:20." Said one doctor._

" _June?"_

" _June?" Rick repeated, kneeling next to the bed, holding June's dead body close, as he cried into her neck._

 _ **June…**_

 _Rick heard the doors slam open, and he could see the last person he wanted to see and the last person that should have been there._

 _Bloodhound._

" _What did you do?" He screamed at Flagg._

" _Nothing! I didn't do nothing! I tried to save her!"_

" _Clearly you weren't trying hard enough, you fucking asshole! You got her killed!"_

" _Get out! Get out now! You don't belong here! She didn't want you!" Flagg spat back._

" _If she had me, she would be alive by now!"_

 _The hospital suddenly began to collapse around Flagg, June and Bloodhound disappearing as if they never even existed._

" _Enchantress..."_

The Enchantress disappeared just as suddenly as she had appeared. June was now back, and instead of curling up in a ball she jumped off the bed and right into Rick's arms, holding onto him like he was the final handhold on the tallest mountain in the world.

"June? June! June, I am so so sorry." Rick whispered into her ear, throwing the gun and phone onto the bed as he cradled her in his arms.

"She went somewhere, Rick, she went somewhere and I don't know where..." June whimpered, tears welling in her eyes, no longer glowing red, but now the normal pale blue, which complimented her slightly pale skin and long brown hair which was tied in a bun.

"Shh, it's okay now. She isn't here, it's just me and you now..."

"If you have to choose saving me or stopping her, stop her." She whimpered once more. "Promise me, Rick."

Rick couldn't say anything else, nothing else would come out of his mouth. He loved June, he loved her more than life itself, he could see her staying with him for quite a long time, and she had just told him that if the worst came to worst, she wanted him to kill her.

Before he could even come up with answer, June broke away from his warm clutches and broke down into tears, quickly walking away from Rick before locking herself in the hotel bathroom.

 **Jesus Christ, I am not ready for this shit…**

 **A/N:**

For those that actually read this story, if you are wondering what Bloodhound's first outfit looks like, google the SV1-Akula. If you play Splinter Cell: Conviction, you will recognise it as Kestrel's armour, just without the balaclava.

Make sure to review, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Contact

As soon as the criminals had gotten dressed and had gathered their equipment, Flagg had radioed two choppers to pick them up for insertion into Midway City. Ricky took the two AMT Hardballers and placed them in the holsters on his legs, and slung his Honey Badger over his shoulder. He was about to close the case before he noticed a similar wooden stock hiding under his ruined balaclava.

 **Is that… Rattler's 1887?**

Rattler was Ricky's closest friend when Ricky had travelled from Europe to America. When Ricky had first joined the Marines, he was hazed by the others worse than most but that was until Rattler had defended him against the idiots that decided hazing was a good thing.

Rattler obviously wasn't his real name, his real name was Jackson Briggs, but he gained the name of 'Rattler' from always carrying a large tub of chewing gum in his pockets or his backpack when they were in the field. Soon enough, Rattler and Ricky had been sought out to join the 75th Ranger Regiment, and both had successfully managed to get in and soon they were made to be part of the regiment's sniper reconnaissance group.

Everything seemed to be going their way, medals and recommendations were a plenty between the two snipers. They were sent on the most dangerous missions, missions deemed to be the impossible. The missions that technically should never have happened.

 **Fuck, I miss you Jackie…**

One mission that stood as Ricky's high moment was when a rogue group of insurgents had managed to infiltrate the US embassy in Liberia, somehow. When it was told via the higher-ups that an entire team would be too much, they sent in Ricky and Rattler. With experimental stealth gear and two rifles with some spare ammo, they parachuted onto the roof, before cleaning out the embassy from top to bottom. As Jackson was called Rattler, it was only fitting that Ricky be called 'Anaconda'.

As the choppers hit the ground, the criminals reluctantly began to enter and take their seats, with Deadshot squashed between the silent Bloodhound and the highly excited Harley Quinn, who was hiding her phone that she retrieved from the warden at Belle Reve just before they got to Midway City.

As they all sat down and the chopper took off, Rick stood up, an expensive looking tablet in his grasp. "Behold the voice of god."

On the tablet's screen, there was a rather large, and intimidating woman, the exact same one that came to Belle Reve to get them transferred to her.

"For those that still don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller. There is an active terror event happening right now in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, extract HVT-1 and get them to safety."

"I am sorry, lady, but for those of us that don't speak good guy, what it HVT-1?" Deadshot asked.

"The only person in that matters in the city, the one person you cannot kill. Complete the mission, you can get time off your sentence, fail and you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flagg, you are all dead. I will not hesitate to kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching, and I see everything." Waller finished before the link was cut.

X-X-X

 _Ricky moved forward, his M4 in hand, running down the street with Rattler watching his back, and two other marines covering his left and right. The Marines had started a large campaign to stop an insane dictator named Khaled Al-Asad from detonating a nuclear bomb in the middle of a city Ricky didn't know._

 _The nuke had been disabled quickly, the QRF had been dispatched as quickly as possible, quickly managing to defuse the payload before it could cause World War 3. Ricky and Rattler took cover as a stray burst of AK fire tore the two marines to shreds right in front of their eyes._

" _This is Overlord, Rattler Team, do you read?"_

" _Copy Overlord, we are under heavy fire in the streets by the square! Do you have contact with Badger Team?!"_

" _Rattler, confirm we have a link but it is shaky, provide covering fire for Badger Team to get out of the square."_

" _Confirmed, moving up!" Ricky took his M4 and took aim at three insurgents blocking the way to the square._

 _ **Breathe in, hold, fire….**_

 _Ricky pulled the trigger, holding it down as a spray of bullets was let loose at the insurgents, looking on as the bullets tore through there bodies like a hot knife through butter._

" _Opfor down! Moving up!" Ricky yelled over the constant tracer fire he could see tearing through the air just by the square._

 _Just as they reached the square, a massive air strike happened from out of nowhere. Two MiG-23s tore through the sky, releasing a highly explosive payload on top of a large group of insurgents about to break past the defences in the square. Ricky and Rattler couldn't help but do nothing and watch as the hotel began to crumble away in front of them._

" _Badger Team, sitrep!"_

" _Badger Team, sitrep!"_

" _Rattler, this is Badger, Badger Team is down and out. I have got three boys KIA and I'm stuck in some rubble on the top floor of the hotel. I repeat, Badger Team is down."_

 _Rattler looked at Ricky, the one thousand yard glare, and with a shake of his head. Ricky knew that they couldn't save the lone marine stuck in the hotel. Ricky looked around the square, the dead bodies of insurgents and marines scattered across the pavemnt, some scattered on the bombed asphalt road._

" _Wait, Briggs, were those MiGs?"_

" _Yeah, why?" Rattler looked at him with a questioning glare._

" _Why are the Russians here then, and if they aren't Russian, why were we using the MiGs?"_

 _Rattler looked at Ricky and Ricky looked at Rattler, as if the intense staring would provide the missing answer._

" _It's the Syrians, they aren't on the frequency, they would never know that our boys were in the hotel." Rattler said._

" _No, it can't be, Syrian fighters are given the US frequencies so we can co-ordinate attacks. They would have known we were here, and they would have known Badger Team was in the hotel..."  
_

 _Both Ricky's and Rattler's eyes widened, the look of terror on their faces becoming more and more noticeable the longer they stood in the square._

" _Overlord, this is Rattler. Do we have any friendly Syrian aircraft in the area?" Ricky asked over his radio."_

 _ **Please just say this was friendly fire, please just say this was friendly fire….**_

" _Negative, Rattler. There is no Syrian air presence at this time. Be advised, whatever happened is definitely not a Syrian friendly."_

" _Roger that. Badger Team is down in the hotel, there is no way to evac them. Request immediate evac, Overlord. I repeat, requesting immediate evac."_

" _Confirmed, the last flight out is two clicks the way you got to the square."_

 _Ricky, took out his emptied magazine, placing in a fresh one, cocking the gun before running after Rattler as they ran as fast as they could to the last extraction chopper. They could feel the hot air blowing across their face as they ran against the wind. Two more insurgents attempted to shoot them down, but before they could, Rattler discarded his empty M4, drawing his family Winchester 1887 from his leg holster, and shooting them both dead in two shots as they kept on running._

" _Keep going, keep fucking moving!" Rattler screamed as gunfire from behind them nearly engulfed them._

 _Ricky turned, knelt down and began to empty his final clip into the gathering crowd of insurgents closing in the final extraction point. He watched as the bullets tore through the front row of insurgents before they were replaced by a surge of more insurgents, firing back at Ricky with their AK-47s._

" _To all Marines, this is King Raven, last call back to Camp Infinity. I repeat, last call back to Camp Infinity!"_

 _Ricky threw his rifle to the ground before breaking out into a full blown sprint towards the extraction point. Taking a hard left and a sharp right, he ran to the end of the alley where a Chinook troop carrier sat, with the final soldiers scurrying back into the helicopter. Ricky ran faster, faster than ever before, looking frantically to see if Rattler was sat in the passenger bay._

" _Hold on, we've got one more!" He could hear Rattler yell over the mic,_

 _The helicopter had already began to take off, and just as the alleyway began to form into a dead end, Ricky took a leap of faith and jumped, holding onto the passenger bay door as he dangled in the air as the helicopter went higher and higher. Soon he could feel a gloved hand grab his forearm, roughly pulling him up._

 _ **Rattler…**_

" _You alright? You look like you've been in a war."_

 _A hole in Jackson's throat emerged just as Ricky crawled up into the passenger bay. He could see the blood pouring viscously onto Jackson's shirt, his mouth spitting out blood as he tried to get his last word out. Ricky grabbed his body and dragged it further into the chopper making sure neither of them fell back out._

" _C'mon, Jackie, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna fix you, and you'll be right as rain. We'll be better than ever. I'm telling you, you are gonna be alright."_

 _Ricky was crying, although he never noticed. He held Jackson's bloodied body in his arms, two other marines trying to stem the bleeding, using more and more bandages as Jackson stubbornly clung to life._

" _Ricky, I know I'm not gonna make it." He gurgled through the saliva and blood. "I just want you to know, I… I always told you that you were my best friend, but I always considered you more than that..."_

 _Ricky was sobbing, he was clinging to Jackson like his life depended on it, refusing to let his best friend go as his life slowly ebbed away in front of him._

" _Nononono, don't you dare fucking say that. You are gonna get through this, I won't let you die, mate."_

" _I… I… always thought of you as my… brother…." Jackson finished, his eyes closing and the blood finally stopped dripping from his lips._

 _The two marines stopped trying to help, there was nothing else they could do, even if they wanted to try, they would not have been able to save Jackson. His throat had a bullet stuck in it, and the likelihood was if he didn't die from blood loss, he would die from infection if they were to do it in the helicopter._

 _The marines could only look as Ricky let out a scream of anguish, of pain and anger, of sadness and hurt. He had lost his best friend, his only friend. The two other marines grabbed Ricky and strapped him into the helicopter, passing the Winchester rifle to him. He didn't respond, he just grabbed the gun and watched in silence as the two marines took a black cover and placed it over Jackson's body._

 _X-X-X_

Ricky always thought of that moment, when Rattler closed his eyes forever, his last words meant the world to him, the fact that Jackson considered Ricky as his own brother, and he held back his tears as he remembered Jackson finally closing his eyes and taking his last breath.

"Larson, you alive?"

He noticed that the criminals in the passenger bay were all asleep. It seemed that the flight to the insertion point was further than he thought. Ricky could see Flagg sitting directly across from him, his rifle placed above him in his compartment.

"What do you want, Flagg?" Ricky responded, rubbing his eyes, feeling the smooth leather gloves rub against his face.

Flagg smiled slightly, before looking at Ricky. "You know you are different from all these delinquents, don't you?"

"Nah, I am just as bad if not worse. You don't know me, you haven't seen me at my worst." Ricky replied with a scoff.

"Look, I read your file, and all the suits, all the bureaucrats, all they see is 'the most dangerous man in the world'. I don't see that, I know that you served all around the world. SAS, French Foreign Legion, Rangers. I know you got some degrees, and I know that you are a hella' smart kid. Why are you a merc?" Flagg asked, no malice in his voice at all.

"Why did you become a soldier?" Ricky replied.

"I ain't smart, but my stature got me noticed, so I joined the police, then the army. Listen, Imma tell you somethin', I can barely fucking read, but I still managed to get through your file."

"Congrats." Ricky replied sarcastically.

Rick Flagg looked at Ricky Larson, and Ricky Larson looked at Rick Flagg. The two soldiers were glaring at each other, and it seemed like the stare-off would never end.

"Look, I know you are a soldier, and I know that you know I am a soldier too. I am not a bad guy, I do not kill for fun, and I have never ever killed children or women, I would never do that. If you right now, threatened me with death, but I could avoid it if I killed her right now, I would tell you shove it and blow my head off right now."

"That is stubbornness, not loyalty."

"Who are you to judge me about loyalty?"

"The guy who has the trigger to your bomb."

"Do it, I fucking dare you. Kill me, I won't mind."

Flagg looked at his wrist, and the touch pad that was strapped on to his wrist. He looked at the pad, and then looked at the convict in front of him. "Don't tempt me, boy."

 **Fuck you, Flagg, I am not your boy…**

"You don't have the balls, and you need me just like you need the rest of us, because without us, you and your little team of ass-kissers won't get anywhere near wherever we are trying to go."

"Oh, I told Waller the exact same thing. I hold weight in Tier 1, I could have built a team that was better than the shitshow I have right now."

 **Keep your cool, Ricky, don't blow up on him…**

"Listen to me, Larson, I know you are a good guy, and I know that you could have done so much better than what you did. I'm trying to actually get you released so you make something of yourself. I know you only have a little while inside." Flagg admitted.

"What happened to you saying I'm just a serial killer who takes a credit card?"

"My opinion can change, as unlikely as it sounds. I know people like Croc were segregated because of how he was born. I know Diablo doesn't want to fight anymore. People change, and I can tell people like you and Diablo can change for the better." 

"That is ki-"

As soon as Ricky was about to finish his sentence, he could hear the explosions of the equipment in the cockpit of the helicopter they were riding in. The helicopter stalled and began to go into a heavy dive, and as the helicopter fell, the remainder of the squad quickly woke up, grabbing whatever equipment they could get their hands on, holding on for dear life as the Chinook fell into the ground, turning on to it's side, and rolling over until going into a slow stop.

"Serpent 1, this is Serpent 2, sitrep!?"

"This is Serpent," Flagg answered over the intercom. "Serpent 1 is down, but the assets are undamaged, and we're exiting the crash site."

Bloodhound took of the belt keeping him in his seat, picking up his Honey Badger rifle and Winchester, slung and holstered them, before running at the broken passenger bay door, and giving it a harsh push, soon with Croc helping him so they could exit, only to have the Marines from the second helicopter aim at them with their rifles.

"Flagg, tell your guys to drop the irons before they get hurt!" Ricky yelled before leaping out of the wreckage, with Croc following soon after.

"Weapons down, boys. Waller, this is Flagg, Serpent 1 is down and we are headed to HVT-1 on foot, how copy?"

"Solid copy, don't let me down."

X-X-X

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I have been thinking and since I still have a few chapters before things will go their canon-way with Suicide Squad, should I make a few changes to the plot of Suicide Squad or keep it the way it is?**_

 _ **If you feel like answering, please put your answers in your reviews for the story, thx.**_

 _ **The Real Italian Stallion**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Moving Out

The squad quickly began moving away from the crash site, always circled by some of the back-up marines, rifles always trained on them as if they were expecting the members of Task Force X to try and break out.

"Remember, ladies and gentleman, any of you feel like running off, or cutting and running, I will personally not hesitate to blow you to hell and high water." Rick Flagg stated, as he continued to take point with GQ.

"Did you just threaten us? Threaten me?" Deadshot asked, marching up to the front of the group.

"Yep, I just threatened you. What are you gonna do?" Flagg answered, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"You just threatened me?" Deadshot repeated.

"Keep moving, I don't need to explain to Waller why somebody's blood was all over me."

The task force kept moving through the streets, with Bloodhound and Captain Boomerang keeping a watch on the back of the group, making sure they weren't going to be ambushed by anyone or anything.

"Mate, they ain't real. It's just mind games." Boomerang stated, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah?" Bloodhound responded. "You sure about that?"

"Dead sure, mate. They're tryin' a trap us in our own minds, right? In reality, when you look around, we're free, brah."

"Yeah, I ain't stupid, Hark, I ain't trying anything stupid." Ricky responded, before he stopped as he noticed the entire task force stop near the top of the next street.

Ricky dropped his Honey Badger and let it dangle near his waist, he marched past Harley Quinn and Croc, walking past Katana who put her hand on the hilt of her blade before stopping next to Flagg and Deadshot. He could see people at the end of the street, well, what looked like people.

"Why have we stopped?" Bloodhound asked.

"That is what I was asking, boy." Deadshot replied.

"I ain't your boy, Floyd."

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" Flagg yelled, shutting the hitmen up. "Waller, we got contacts at the end of the street. Advise."

"Flagg, get out of there, we know we can't fight against these things." Waller's voice crackled from the earpiece.

"Copy that." Flagg replied. "GQ, we're diverting. Bump out second squad two blocks east and we'll pass through and continue north in five mikes. You take Gomez and second squad and go now, me and the animals will leapfrog in five."

"Copy that." GQ replied, taking a sizeable part of the task force and heading east back through the alley.

 _ **Clickclickclick…**_

"Tricky Rick," Bloodhound began. "You hear that? Humans don't make that sound."

Ricky took his sonar goggles and placed them over his left eye, the blood red light turning on and turning half of Ricky's vision into an infrared street, while the other eye kept looking at the real world. He looked at the contacts, and noticed that they weren't giving off any heat signatures, then he switched to the sonar mode, and they weren't lighting up on the goggles.

"Not even any signatures, no heat, no sonar, no nothing, so either, they aren't human, or they have got some seriously advanced tech. We should probably leave because I do not feel like getting killed by a fucking monster." Ricky spoke, marhcing off back to the car where Harley, Boomerang, Croc and Diablo were.

"You cut and run and I will blow your head off." Flagg stated once more.

"I ain't cutting and running, I'm waiting for you to cock up."

Bloodhound sat on the hood of the car, waiting for Flagg to make his decision on what to do. Harley tapped him on the shoulder, smirked at him when he turned around and blew up her bubble gum bubble. "Ricky, you gonna tell your favourite girl in the whole wide world what's goin' on over there?" She smiled.

"Shit we do not need to get involved in, love." Ricky replied, lying back as he slid down the hood of the car.

"You know, me and Puddin' could help you see that cute little doctor of yours when you get out, and maybe I could even let you play with me..." She gave a sly and hinting smile, the bubble gum in her mouth popping again.

"I would definitely appreciate that love, but I will have to politely decline our playtime." Ricky replied with a little grin on his face. "As cute as you are, I don't think Mr. J would like it very much if I started playing with his toys."

"Come on… Play with me, Ricky… It'll be fun..." She begged, her pale hand tickling his chin.

"No, darling. Besides, I would like to stay alive, and playing with you ain't gonna help me with that."

Flagg, Deadshot and the rest of the marines had begun marching back to Harley and the rest of the criminals. His cold demeanour showing that they wouldn't be going through the contacts even though it would have been a quicker way to the HVT. Deadshot looked angry, his eyepiece hovering over his right eye.

"Flagg, you saw it yourself. That… thing had a $3000 watch on, you telling me that ain't human?" He yelled. "Tell me right now, Phil Jackson," He taunted. "Is that a person?" 

"It was, but not any more." Flagg stated, before taking point with the rest of the soldiers.

"C'mon, lets get this over with. I hate this shithole already." Ricky said, sliding off the car and moving forward, once more drawing his rifle before moving to the front of the group.

The streets were quiet, and what was left of the marines and the task force hadn't received any word from GQ or any of the other marines. Not even a whisper, just silence. "Flagg, you got anything on GQ?" Ricky asked.

"Negative, why you askin'?"

"Because I wanna get out of this place as much as you." Ricky replied.

"At least we can agree on something."

X-X-X

Ricky popped his around the street corner, rifle out, scanning the area for hostiles outside of the building that 'HVT-1' should have been in. He placed his eyepiece on and scanned again, no heat signatures other than the fires on the badly wrecked cars out in the square, an even bigger flame coming from the cargo plane that looked like it had just unceremoniously dropped from the sky and landed in the side of a building.

"Flagg, square's clear. HVT-1 and the extraction should be dead ahead." Ricky whispered.

"You heard the mutt, get moving." Flagg said the marines and the criminals, staying at the back with Ricky as the squad covered nearly all of the square, guns or knives drawn out for all to see.

Ricky looked at Flagg and Flagg looked at Ricky, both nodded before moving behind the squad, Flagg taking point and Bloodhound staying at the back, busy watching the rear.

"Waller, we are moving towards the objective. Any word from second squad?" Flagg asked.

"Nothing yet. Hold on, we're contacting Bravo now." Waller talked to one of the people with her. "You got the visual?"

"Stand by." The man said. "No ma'am."

"Code Seven," Flag stated. "I need those co-ordinates."

"Flagg, it's a negative. We've lost them, presumed KIA." Waller replied icily.

Flagg and Ricky moved up to the front before they reached the doors to the extraction building. Flagg held his closed fist up in the air, signalling everyone to stop and kneel down.

"Our HVT is at the top of the building. We get up there, pull them out, and we extract. We go home and you all get special privileges and time off." Flagg finished. "Are we clear?" Flagg asked Ricky.

"Check, check, check." Ricky replied.

"Waller, get that chopper ready." Flagg stated.

"Affirmative Flagg, Saviour 1 and 2 will be there in ten. Hurry up and get out of there."

Deadshot stood up and began walking towards the door, although the rest of them stayed where they were, he grabbed a hold of the broken glass door and tore of the handle, walking through the glass door as it broke, showering him in a small shower of broken glass.

"What the hell, Deadshot? Fall back!" 

When Deadshot didn't stop moving, Flagg stood up and followed him, the rest of the squad following his lead. Harley was too busy chatting with Ricky to be bothered trying to look for enemies.

"You rethought my offer yet, Ricky?" Harley smiled.

"Nope, and I am feeling the need to shoot something right now and I think Flagg might be it. I'm gonna kill him."

"Better do it fast than, Ricky, because he is gonna kill everyone of us one by one." Harley replied, her face scrunched up in serious thought.

"I can get him and the sword lady down in five seconds, then I can take maybe three or four of the marines, after that I'm gonna need some help, you gonna help?"

"Definitely, what about the shit in our necks?" She asked, chewing another piece of bubblegum.

"Well, I was hoping your clown friend on your phone is gonna help us?"

Harley stopped, looking at him with a wide grin before she digged Ricky in the shoulder. "You're my friend too." She cooed.

"Just make sure my head doesn't explode, love, and we can see where we go from there."

"Don't worry, kid. You just follow my lead and you can see your puddin' again."

 **Oh, Harley, Harley, Harley, how you are my light shining in the darkness. What would I ever do without you?**

 **Probably have your head explode when you try and escape., because you are an idiot like that, Larson…**

 **Oh great, the voices are back again.**

If Ricky were to be honest, he doubted he would have even made it two months inside Belle Reve if it weren't for Harley's somewhat funny yet attentive behaviour. Despite them being in completely different cells which were far away from each other, they had still managed to get along just as well on the inside as they did outside in the real world. The moments where she noticed Ricky talking to himself were the funniest, as she hung upside down from the ropes in her cell and welcomed him to the family of lunatics.

 **God forbid I ever go insane…**

X-X-X

Whilst everyone was distracted by Boomerang near the reception desk, Harley quickly made her way to the nearest elevator. She liked Ricky a lot, and he was always dependable, and she knew J liked those kind of guys working for him. She dashed into the elevator and went to the highest floor the elevator could go to, which was the fifth.

 **My poor little Richy Rich, all alone without his little doctor, well, me and my puddin' can fix that right up…**

"God damn it, Harley!" She heard Deadshot yell, as she waved as the elevator began to move up.

Harley pulled her phone from her jacket, opening it up to see she had received a text from her very own puddin'.

" _ **I'm nearly there, my lady."**_ The text read.

Harley couldn't help but get buterflies in her stomach as she read the text. She loved her puddin' so much that she would do anything for him, even die for him. She could remember when she fell into the acid, how it peeled away the crazy part of her and revealed the normal part of her, the version where she could always be happy, because she would always be with her Mr. J.

Her happy memories were rudely interrupted when one of the things from before smashed through the glass wall of the elevator, forcing her against the elevator, almost slapping her in the face before she placed her revolver against the creature's head and blew it's brains out.

"Hmph..."

Harley looked at herself in what was left of the glass, quickly adjusting the pigtails in her so they looked perfect for her Mr. J. That was before she was rudely interrupted again by another creature, who managed to slap her hard in the face before smacked it in the face with her baseball bat, before dashing the head against the elevator floor.

"Go! Go! Go!" She heard Flagg yell from the other side of the elevator as the doors began to open.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them, before shaking her hips as she continued to move throughout the offices, leaving Bloodhound, Flagg, Croc and Deadshot to watch, eyes wide open as they watched her sway her hips, looking back at the creatures bloodied remains in the elevator.

"Remind me never to fuck with Harley." Bloodhound said.

"Yeah, me too." Flagg replied before they turned and began to go deeper into the offices.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: HVT-1

The squad was moving at a snails pace, slowly but surely clearing each of the floors before they could get to the top floor before they were to be extracted. Ricky checked the amount of ammo he had on him, and the rifle that he was carrying was on its final magazine, which would have left him with his two pistols strapped into the holsters, and the three magazines he would have had for his guns. It wouldn't last long before he had to start using his hands.

"Waller, we are nearing the top floor, we still have not gotten any hits on the motion sensors. Can you confirm the sensors are online?" Flagg asked.

"Hold, Flagg. We're getting hits on all sensors now. Shit, Flagg you are surrounded, they are all over you." Waller replied.

The squad halted, and Flagg slowly began to move from the front and slowly backed up to join the circle that the squad had made, sliding in between Bloodhound and Deadshot. He eyes were jumping around the room, waiting for something, _someone,_ to jump through the walls or jump from the roofs.

"We're surrounded, aren't we?" Diablo asked.

"Yep, and I don't have a clue where they are. All we know is they are all around us."

 **Ricky, we are so fucked…**

 **If we think like that then yeah, we definitely are fucked…**

"Listen, just keep your heads on a swivel and keep your eyes open. If anything bursts out, then don't hesitate to kill the shit out of it." Flagg ordered as he started moving out, with Deadshot and Bloodhound taking the spaces behind them before Harley moved next, with Diablo and Killer Croc and Boomerang following behind them.

 _ **Clickclickclick**_

The squad stopped once more, just a few steps from the center of the room and Flagg could just see the entry to the staircase that led up to the final floor. "I've got a visual on the top floor, keep quiet and we can make it."

 _ **crunch…**_

The entire squad stood as still as statues, looking behind each other as they watched Boomerang slowly lift his foot up from the floor, revealing a large shard of glass, crunched by Boomerang's torn boots.

"Shit…." He mumbled. "Sorry."

What happened next destroyed the neat militaristic formation that they had, as it devolved into running into battle, firing out bullets, smacking and stabbing at whatever the things were that they had encountered in the streets before. Their faces no longer human-like, instead it was replaced by the grey and black mottled flesh, two eyes taken away to be replaced with tens of hundreds of little black dots scattered all across their faces.

Ricky raised his rifle and started unloading bullets into the nearest monster that was charging him, unleashing two bullets to the monster's head, dropping it to the floor before he turned to the left and released a hail of bullets as they attempted to disarm him, tearing the bodies apart as they fell to the floor.

"Oh, I have missed this!" Ricky yelled out, freeing the rest of his bullets into a large crowd who had tried to box him in, emptying his rifle.

Ricky threw the rifle to the ground, flipping another creature over his hip before firmly placing his boot through the creature's skull, covering Ricky's boot in black gel.

Ricky unstrapped one of his back holsters, taking a pistol and releasing a bullet to each of the closest creatures that tried to end his life. He could only watch as Boomerang was tackled and stabbed, but watched with a small grin as Boomerang got back up, his face slightly red and his jacket carrying a sharp knife on the left side.

Deadshot was releasing bullets in every direction, every time hitting his target, his rifle constantly throwing out bullets as the creatures arrived in larger and larger numbers. He never missed, and had continued his streak of kills as he dropped the monsters one by one.

Croc was very busy indeed, throwing the things up into the roof, quickly looking at them as they were crushed under the weight of the roof panels. He then grabbed another by the scruff of the neck, sink in his claws and tore off the head, the black gel spilling out of the newly created hole.

Harley was the one who dived right into the fray, swinging her baseball bat and shooting her revolver like there was no tomorrow, flipping and sliding over and under the monsters, releasing a hail of bullets and splinters as she easily removed more and more of the creatures that were making their rushes to the squad, as she effortlessly wrapped herself around one of the monsters as she twirled around it, before getting it into a headlock and leaning backwards, releasing a bullet into one of the monsters that was about hit her from behind.

 **God damn, we are good…**

"Shit! Get off me! Get the hell off me!"

The criminals turned around to see that some of the creatures had somehow managed to get past them, and were now attempting to kidnap Flagg, who had his pistol drawn and was releasing bullets at a phenomenal pace, and punching as hard as he could, but he was not getting anywhere, the creatures persevering as they continued their attempt to kidnap Flagg.

"They've captured the Flagg!" Deadshot yelled, before shooting another creature in the head.

Deadshot and Bloodhound charged past the chaos that was erupting around them, constant streams of bullets were flying throughout the room as the two hitmen tore through the creatures as they attempted to make their way to Flagg, quickly destroying the monsters that had tried to kidnap their commanding officer.

Harley, Boomerang, Croc and Diablo quickly finished whatever they were doing and circled Flagg as well, preventing the soldier from joining the fray like they had.

"Goddamn it, move! Let me fight!" Flagg yelled.

" _ **If you die, we die!"**_ The squad grunted as they slowly moved back to the walkway which would have taken them to the top floor.

It had seemed like the fighting had finally stopped, Waller had told Flagg that the motion sensors weren't picking anything up except the small signatures of the squad as they attempted to get to the top floor.

"Get down!"

The windows on the other side of the building cracked and smashed to the floor, as the creatures smashed through and began to unleash bullets onto the squad. Some of the marines that had stuck with Flagg had hit the floor hard, the bullets hitting them in the head or tearing their internal organs apart as they tore through the marines' chests.

Diablo was crouching, slowly moving back to the offices that they had just escaped from. Bloodhound was about to crawl after him and tell him to get his shit together, but Deadshot had jumped at the chance to do it himself, grabbing Diablo by the scruff of his neck and hauling him to his legs.

"Where you been, homeboy? Huh? Where you been? Why ain't you fighting?"

"This ain't my fight!" Diablo spat.

"Oh yeah, this ain't your fight? Imma get you to fight!" Deadshot then started slapping and tapping Diablo on the head.

"Don't touch me!"

"What you gonna do? Come on, ese, what you gonna do? I wanna see something!"

"You wanna see something?!"

"Yes, I wanna see something!"

Diablo pushed Deadshot to the floor, stepping over the marines and the criminals that were lying on the floor as they tried to crawl backwards to the offices. He tore off his old jacket and threw his hands forward, and the Suicide Squad watched in awe as El Diablo began spewing flame from his hands, the flames flying towards the creatures that were shooting at them, with the bullets being shot at Diablo melting away at the extreme temperatures. The shooting soon stopped, and Diablo stopped spewing flames, looking sad as the flames began to burn more and more of the floors below.

"Listen, you needed to get to that place, and I was just trying to get you there. We cool?"

"We cool, homie."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Extraction

The squad quickly moved from the death zone they were in previously to the top floor. The stairs had ended up looking like more than they could handle. Ricky and Harley took to defending the back of the group just in case any more of the creatures decided to ambush them on the stairs.

 **Jesus Christ, we need to work on our cardio if we ever get out of here…**

 **Yeah, no kidding, I think we might die when we finally reach the top of the stairs…**

Ricky had started thinking of the fact that it had become more and more likely that he would escape Midway City and become a free man after all. After all of his stints in Blackgate, Arkham and finally Belle Reve, Ricky had been thinking of finally putting down his guns and giving up on a life of crime. He had been successful, and he had been unsuccessful, mostly successful but he still got caught, and Ricky hated his latest incarceration.

 **You know, we can always help Flagg and Waller voluntarily. They might even take the bomb out of our neck…**

 **Work for them? You mean be their lapdog, don't you? I would rather sit on a pot of melting acid than work for those two…**

"Harley, you still with me?"

 _ **X-X-X**_

" _Question. Would you die for me?"_

" _Yes."  
_

" _That's too easy. Would you… Would you live for me?"_

 _There she stood, on the top floor of the ACE Chemicals building, with her Mr. J by her side, just like he said he would be. She would do anything for **Her Mr. J.** He was watching her, his eyes twitching every time she moved a slight bit, waiting for some kind of communication._

" _Yes." Harley replied._

" _Careful now. Do not say this oath, thoughtlessly. Desire becomes surrender, and surrender becomes power. Do you want this?" He asked, his smile revealing the silver grill on his teeth._

" _I do."_

" _Say it. Say it. Say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty..."_

" _Please." She finished._

 _She turned around and stood at the edge of the floor, her boots just slightly going over the edge. She took one last look at her puddin' before she leant back and felt herself falling, before she landed in the chemical bath._

 _ **X-X-X**_

"Woah, woah woah! Harley, put the gun down!"

Ricky had his hands wrapped around the barrel before Harley pried it from his grasp, holstering the gun. She looked at him, her eyes glinting and watering as if she were about to cry.

"You ever been in love?"

 _ **Ricky, I don't think she is exactly stable…**_

The almost-crying form of Harley Quinn looked desperately at Ricky for an answer, as if her life depended on the words he would say.

"Maybe once."

"Just once? You ain't ever met the one your meant to be with forever and ever?" Harley asked.

"After everything I have done, and the shit I have seen, I don't really think about shit like that, Harls. Harls, you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

X-X-X

"Alright, sweep the rooftops for shooters and bring in the aviation assets." Flagg ordered, the last of the marines heading up to the roof to check for enemies before calling the chopper to pick them up.

Flagg then noticed Ricky and Harley had gotten to the top floor after everyone else, and even he could see the glint in her eye as the last of the marines left to check the roof. Boomerang was busy playing with his knives, Diablo was sitting silently in the corner, and Killer Croc was busy licking himself like a crocodile.

Flagg turned to the squad. "Wait here, please. I don't wanna give this guy a heart attack if he sees you guys waltz in."

"Awh, Flaggy's embarrassed of us!" Harley accused Flagg.

"Hey, this dude better cure cancer for all of the shit that we just pulled."

Flagg pressed in the code to the safe room door, opening it and then closing it again, leaving the remaining members of the squad to go to their own devices. Deadshot and Bloodhound were checking ammo and supplies, and Harley was chatting with Boomerang whilst Diablo and Croc were now lying on the couch outside the safe room.

"Who do you reckon it is?" Ricky asked.

"Probably some fat cat getting high on his own supply." Boomerang grunted.

"Fuck it, Imma find out right now." Deadshot said, crashing into the next room.

"Well, you could have waited for me, Floyd." Ricky muttered dejectedly before following the assassin."

 _ **X-X-X**_

"You ready? Hurry up and let's go." Flagg ordered, watching as the other agents began unplugging computers and shredding files.

"You wouldn't have made it without them, Flagg." Waller stated, packing up the suitcase with June's… no- Enchantress' heart.

"We got lucky. Extremely lucky. I don't do luck, I do planning and precision." Flagg replied.

"Admit it, I was right, Rick." 

"Yeah, I told you to get on the damn truck. Why did you stay?" Flagg asked.

"I was studying your girlfriend. She takes an average person. A yoga mom or an elderly retiree and she turns them into a soldier. A soldier who can take a headshot and still fight. It's an instant army. How did she do it, Flagg? How did she game the system with you supposed to be watching her every move?"

"Look, I will accept the consequences..." Rick muttered, trying to shoddily defend himself.

"I am your consequence. Shut it down, and wipe the drives!"

As soon as Waller had finished her sentence, the door to the safe room was caved in by Deadshot, with Bloodhound following behind him as he lifted his eyepiece to his forehead.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You never told us we were rescuing the bitch who is blackmailing us into helping her! Next time clean up your own fucking mess, you cunt!" Bloodhound screamed, pointing his gun at both Waller and Flag before holstering it.

"Hey, man I know you can't hear me because you're trapped in your temple of soldierly self-righteousness but a two-faced guy like you would never survive a second on the street." Deadshot stated.

"Oh, says the guy who shoots people for money!" Flagg shot back.

"Hey, at least our cards are on the table, you back-stabbing prick!" Ricky interrupted.

As Ricky, Flagg and Lawton were busy arguing about Rick's secrets involving the operation, Waller had pulled her M1911 and aimed it at the first agent, shooting them and sending them sprawling to the floor, dead. Then took the two agents to the left, sending two bullets to the hearts of the agents before finally sending the last agent to their death by shooting them in the head, watching silently as the agent fell back in his chair.

"Damn. That is just a..." Deadshot trailed off.

"A mean lady." Bloodhound finished.

"If you want a jump done right, do the job yourself." Waller said, looking at the two assassins.

"That's gangsta." Deadshot said, looking at Waller before leaving the room.

"And I'm the bad guy?" Bloodhound muttered as he walked past, following Deadshot.

 _ **X-X-X**_

The squad had circled the doorway to the safe room, waiting quietly to see who they had been sent to rescue. Soon Deadshot and Bloodhound returned to the circle, waiting for Flagg to come up with HVT-1. Boomerang leant towards Bloodhound, nudging him ever so slightly.

"Oi, feel like telling me who we're rescuing?"

"It's best to see for yourself, mate."

Soon enough, Flagg was surrounded by the criminals and soon HVT-1 revealed themselves.

Amanda Waller.

"Let's go home." Flagg said.

"Yeah, lets go home. That sounds good." Boomerang said, his knives in his hands. "Do you guys wanna go home?" He asked the squad. "Or you wanna go back to prison?"

"I ain't going' back to prison." Harley answered.

"What I'm sayin' is we kill the pair of 'em now before they kill us." Boomerang stated, twirling his knives slowly, as if he was waiting for the perfect time to strike. Flagg almost jumped to position and was about to gun them down before Waller stopped them.

"I got this, Flagg." She stated. "You all made it this far, don't get high-spirited on me and ruin a good thing..."

As she finished her sentence, Waller pulled up her phone, the screen filled with high definition pictures of each one of the squad. Her thumb hovered threateningly over each one of them, putting them in their place, she had them under her thumb.

"Bollocks."

 _ **X-X-X**_

"Saviour One, this is Ground Element. Copy?"

There was no response, and Flagg stood closer to the edge of the building as if getting closer to the helicopter would make them hear him, even with the rotors spinning wildily.

"Saviour One, the LZ is clear." Flagg finally gave up, turning around to face Waller again. "Boss, they ain't talking."

"Oh, shit. I think I know why your guys ain't talking." Bloodhound announced, with Deadshot looking exactly where Bloodhound was.

"The bird's been jacked! Shoot it down!" 

The helicopter twirled in the air, revealing a gatling gun in the passenger bay as the barrel began to spin and fire at a stupidly fast rate, the marines left on the roof being torn to shreds by the bullets. The squad quickly jumped to cover, with Harley and Bloodhound and Deadshot hiding behind a vent for cover.

"Anybody got a plan?" Deadshot asked, leaning his head out, nearly losing it as another spray of bullets tore past them.

Harley slapped Bloodhound on the shoulder, passing him her phone which was still looking at a recent text she had received, the picture of the contact being a smiley face with green hair and a blood red smile.

The Joker.

 _ **HARLEY GET YOU AND YOUR FRIEND INTO THIS CHOPPER. NOW.**_

"Follow my lead, Pretty Ricky!"

Harley stood up and began to walk towards the edge of the roof, with Ricky following behind her as the bullets began to arch around them, focusing on the rest of the squad that would have attempted to escape as well. Harley tore off the jacket and took a leap of faith, grabbing onto the rope hanging from the helicopter. Bloodhound took one more look at the team of criminals before sprinting off the roof, leaping and grabbing hold of the rope, where Harley had wrapped herself above him.

"Told you I'd get you out!"

 _ **X-X-X**_

"Kill her! Kill him! Kill them both right now!" Waller screamed, attempting to detonate the bombs in the escaped convicts' necks.

"Shit, their nanites are disarmed!" 

Waller marched over to Deadshot and looked at him icily. "Deadshot, shoot those two right now!" 

"Why? They haven't done shit to me." Lawton replied.

"You're a hitman right? I've got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn and Bloodhound. Do it for your freedom, do it for your kid." Waller ordered.

"Oh, now they're dead."

 _ **X-X-X**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

Ricky quickly looked to the roof of the building he had just jumped off of, and he could see through his eyepiece that Deadshot had just shot at them, and if Deadshot had been shooting, someone had most definitely died. He could see Waller standing behind him, smirking as she stood next to the muscle mountain that was Rick Flagg.

Ricky looked upwards, and could see Harley lifelessly dangling from the rope she had wrapped herself around. Her eyes closed as she began to lose grip as she began to slip down the rope before getting tangled in the ropes.

"Harley! Harley no!" Ricky screamed, using all of his strength to pull himself closer to Harley as she hung lifelessly, wrapped up in the triple braided rope.

"Harley, come on, wake up, wake up, please. Harls, come on. You were gonna help me see June again, you can't leave me! You can't leave J, he'll kill me!" Ricky all but screamed as he tried to feel her pulse.

Then she sprung back to life.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" She screamed, grabbing Ricky by the back of the neck and pulling him close for a long kiss before pulling away, laughing maniacally before she began climbing the rope.

 _ **X-X-X**_

"I missed." Floyd said, walking with a swagger in his step as he left Waller fuming by the edge of the ledge.

"Good one, mate." Boomerang said, nodding and smiling at Deadshot.

Flagg walked over to Waller by the edge, with Katana following behind. Deadshot could just make out the words Waller was saying over the radio.

"Shoot it down."

 _ **X-X-X**_

"Puddin! You got all dressed up for me!" Harley squealed as she ran into the Joker's arms, showering him with kisses.

"You know I would do anything for you..." He replied, stroking her cheek before looking at Ricky.

"Now, what do we have here?! You must be the man my beautiful Queen has been talking about! Mr. Ricky Larson, the infamous Bloodhound of Gotham City!"

"Mr. J, it is an honour to meet you in person." Ricky managed to say, before shutting up again.

 **Watch your mouth, one wrong word and J throws you out of this heli and you lose your life and freedom…**

"I'm sure it is, kid. Now, my Harley has been telling me a lot about you, how you are a loyal and dangerous guy, and you my friend are the guy I have been looking for! So, how about you work for me? Don't answer that! Think about it first, because me and my Harley need some time to get reacquainted. By the way, I got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waitin'..."

The helicopter exploded, and Ricky could see the cockpit explode in a ball of flame before quickly regaining his balance.

"This bird is baked. Okay, Look's like it's just us three getting outta here!"

The helicopter rumbled furiously, before it ended up tossing out Ricky and Harley from the passenger bay, spitting them out onto a nearby rooftop. Harley landed flawlessly, but Ricky did not as he fell badly on his shoulder, hearing a sickening crack as he landed.

 **That did not sound good at all, was that a break or a dislocation?**

 **That… was a dislocation…**

Ricky could only sit down in pity and disappointment as he watched Harley chase down the Joker and the flaming helicopter before it flew out of view, with a booming explosion soon after. Ricky screamed in anger and frustration as he pounded the roof with his only good arm. He wanted to kill Waller, he wanted to hold her down and empty his Glocks into her ugly fucking head.

"Later..." Ricky told himself. "Ok, let's fix the arm."

Ricky took a looka t his arm as it dangled lifelessly from its socket, flopping about aimlessly as Ricky pulled it as straight as he could so he could ram his arm back into place.

 **This is going to hurt, isn't it?**

 **Yep, more than usual, on 3, 2, 1…**

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **X-X-X**_

"The Joker, Harley Quinn and Bloodhound are no more."

What remained of the squad looked like a dishevelled mess, they were tired, angry, betrayed and one assassin had added 'grieving' to the list of emotions he was going through. Floyd looked after Ricky since he was younger, he knew what it was like growing up alone in a foreign land, with nobody to look after you. It took a while before Ricky would open up, but when Floyd finally learnt of what Ricky had been through when he was a real soldier, Floyd Lawton, the infamous Deadshot had decided to take the broken young man under his wing and teach him what Floyd knew best.

The Art of Assassination.

And now Ricky Larson was dead, the closest thing Deadshot had to a son, and he was dead.

"I'm sorry, mate, you couldn't have saved them."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: In The Gutter

 **Fuck me, that hurt…**

Ricky was sat in pain, leaning against the wall that stopped him from falling off the roof. He could barely feel his arm, and it felt like it was more than just a simple dislocation. He could barely keep his left arm straight, and it hurt every time Ricky tried to move it. He sighed dejectedly as he tossed away one of his pistols, the slide flying off as it flew through the air.

 **That's it, no freedom. We're never ever gonna be free, we are gonna be stuck in Belle Reve forever, and we will never ever see June again…**

For a moment, Ricky was stuck in his own mind, reliving the good times he had when he was still a free man. The easy jobs, the nice apartment and studio where he could develop whatever contraption he felt could be a good weapon or suit. He missed the times where he could just lie on the couch in the middle of the day, where he could just sit and watch TV all day, or go out with June, and he could treat her like she was the most important girl in the world.

Then he was back on the rooftop in Midway City, the smoke coming from the helicopter crash beginning to waft through the streets, close enough that Ricky could smell the burning kerosene.

 **Fuck, J's dead, someone finally made the clown kick the bucket…**

A second later, he could see Harley stumble dejectedly over to Ricky, throwing the revolver on to the gravel floor before sliding down to sit next to Ricky, resting her head on Ricky's shoulder. Ricky had no idea how she felt, but he did know that she would be destroyed know that her Joker was dead and gone. Ricky could hear the faint sniffles and cries of Harley as she closed her eyes.

"Ricky?"

"Yeah, Harley?"

"Is this a dream? Please tell me this is just a bad dream, Ricky. I'm gonna wake up and I'm gonna be with my Mr. J..."

Ricky couldn't say a word, he hated himself for it, he wanted to comfort her, he wasn't a completely heartless bastard as some would think, he was human, but he never knew how to cope with the loss of a partner, the only girl he had ever been with had been June, and even then they were both extremely at first, but even then they got used to each other, but they loved each other, just not as much as Harley and the Joker, but it was close.

"Harley, we need to go."

"This is real, isn't it?"

"Sadly, it is. I'm sorry, Harley, I am so so sorry." Ricky tried to console her.

"It wasn't your fault, Ricky. It was that bitch, Waller." Harley mumbled.

 _ **Waller…**_

 _ **Ricky, we are free! Fuck Waller! We need to get out of Midway!**_

 _ **And let whatever brought us down in this shithole kill Floyd, Waylon, and Diablo? Sod that, we need to stop it!**_

 _ **Fuck it, take Harley and run!**_

Ricky stretched out his arm and began to nudge Harley ever so slightly so he could get up. He grabbed the rappel from his waist and wrapped it around one of the radio towers that were on the roof, making sure it wouldn't break when he fast roped down to the streets.

"Harley, you coming with me or not?"

"What, you're leaving?" She asked, jumping up and running towards him after she picked up her revolver.

"Nope, I'm gonna save the world and then I'm leaving. If we make it, I can take you with me if you want. Leave America for a bit, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good, I guess. Wait, how are we getting down there?"

"Fast rope, now come here and turn your back to me." Ricky ordered, waiting as Harley turned her back to him and attached herself to Ricky, her shirt and short shorts rubbing up against the thick clothing of Ricky's suit.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Harley giggled slightly as Ricky made sure she was tied up to him properly. "Woah, you gotta buy me a date before we get kinky, Pretty Rick." 

**Jesus, her guy has just died and she's already making innuendos, she isn't helping me here…**

"Ok, Harley, just hold on as tight as you possibly can, and we will be down in a minute or two."

Harley lifted herself up, wrapping her legs backwards around Ricky's back so he wouldn't trip up. Both Ricky and Harley took deep breathes as they looked at the edge of the roof.

"The rope is definitely long enough for us to get down there, isn't it?" Harley asked.

"Hopefully."

"What do you mean, hopefully?"

As Harley finished her sentence, Ricky began to sprint to the edge of the roof, not stopping for a breath as he jumped over the wall and leapt through the air, with Harley screaming with laughter for every second of it. What he was doing would have been considered suicide by some, but Ricky knew what he was doing, and he soon realised that the rope would not have been long enough to get to the ground.

They were near enough about to hit the ground before the rope suddenly stopped just a few feet off the floor, with Harley and Ricky simply floating in the air as they wondered what the next plan was.

"Next time you do somthin' like that, warn me first!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen, reach for the knife on my right thigh and hand it to me so I can cut the rope."

"First you gotta say I'm your favourite girl in the whole wide world!" Harley demanded.

"I will say it when you hand me the knife, Harls, now give me the knife!" 

"Pretty please, Ricky. Because you love me?"

"Fine. Harley, you are my most favourite girl in the whole wide world, now give me my knife."

Harley began fondling around Ricky's lower body, going from the centre to his left, before going back to his centre and then going right, finally retrieving Ricky's knife.

"Say please…" Harley said.

"Uh, please?"

"There you go." She replied with a laugh, kicking her legs in the air.

 **Great, so she's teasing me and fondling me. Please, somebody, anybody, help me.**

Ricky grabbed the rope and began to chop and slice at the thick rope, as the clean and sharpened blade began to cut through the ropes fibres.

"Harley, we are going to drop very fast, so be ready."

"Drop?"

Ricky took the knife and with one final slice, he cut the rope. He let go of the knife and wrapped both of his arms around Harley as they began to fall down into the alley. Ricky quickly twirled around in the air so they would both land on his back, with him taking most of the impact. He would keep Harley alive, he wouldn't let anyone else die, he would make sure of that.

 **Is this gonna hurt as well? I don't think I can take any more…**

 **Yep, but not as much as fucking up the shoulder…**

 **Depends on how we land, if we land on the shoulder, it could be worse…**

The two came closer and closer to the floor, and they began to try and glide to the dumpster that would have softened the landing slightly. With one final twirl they landed, and with a loud crash they smashed through the dumpster, with Ricky taking in most of the pain. He slowly began fondling Harley's waist, looking for the lock that was keeping them tied together, before quickly undoing it, letting them both free once more.

 **Fucking hell, I won't be surprised if we are actually dead by the end of the night…**

Harley quickly leapt out of the dumpster, brushing herself off and fixing her pigtails once more, watching as Ricky grabbed the edge of the dumpster and forced himself to crawl out of it, falling to the cold harsh concrete.

"Pussy." She stated with a smile.

"The moment I get up there, I will not hesitate to knock your arse out."

"But I'm your favourite girl in the whole wide world! Besides, I think we could do better than knocking each other out, don't you think?" She flirted as Ricky managed to pull himself up.

"Maybe when my back doesn't feel like breaking, Harls..."

The two criminals began to walk through the empty streets of Midway City, looking at the swirling ring of rubble and vehicles in the sky, watching with fascination as they continued adventuring through Midway.

 _ **X-X-X**_

Harley and Ricky were sat on the roof of a cop car, the siren broken but the lights still flashing. The two of them could hear the Australian accent of Boomerang and the growls of Killer Croc, turning to look behind them as Deadshot lead the squad through the streets.

"Hey, guys, we're back! Me and Ricky missed you all so much!"

"Goddamn, we are glad you could make it!" Boomerang shouted, offering his hand to Ricky as he pulled him from the roof.

"Sup, craziness?" Deadshot greeted Harley, carrying her bridal style from the roof of the car before standing her up on the roads as the group began to march on through the city.

 _ **X-X-X**_

"Waller's chopper is just ahead, keep your heads on a swivel." Flag ordered.

The rest of the squad marching nonchalantly through the ruined streets to the destroyed Blackhawk that had crashed unceremoniously in the middle of the street. Flagg and Deadshot tore open the door to the passenger bay, only to find it empty, aside from the bodies of the dead pilots.

"Lemme guess, we're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky, because you know, why wouldn't we?" Deadshot shouted. "When does the mission end, Flagg!"

"Load up, we're gonna be in for a fight." Flagg simply responded, walking off by himself as the squad followed behind him.

Ricky and Floyd were the only ones to stay behind, trying to scavenge out whatever ammo they could find from the wreckage.

"So this was Waller's helicopter, huh?" Ricky asked.

"Yep, the moment Joker Airline went down, she was extracted and then she was shot down, karma, is what I would say it was. Gotta give it to you, nice escape attempt."

"Thanks, Floyd." Ricky replied with a dig to Deadshot's shoulder. "Wait, what the fuck is this?" 

Ricky began to dig frantically through the wires and wreckage of the helicopter, clawing through the rubble to get to the big red file with a large 'classified' stamped on the front. The file was titled 'Task Force X Candidates'. Deadshot stopped looking for ammo and began to look through the pages, with other possible candidates like Killer Frost and Deathstroke, and the even the current squad members.

"Me, Croc, Boomerang, homeboy, Harley, Shot and… Enchantress? Shot, you know anybody called Enchantress?" Ricky asked.

"Nah, nobody, and I do not know anybody who looks like that, holy shit."

The woman in the picture had an aura so evil it could be felt through the picture. The pale skin, the black mist surrounding her, the piercing blood red eyes and the black tattoos all over her body.

" _Name: Dr. June Moone."_

 _ **X-X-X**_

Bloodhound and Deadshot sprinted throughout the ruined streets, just nearly keeping up with Flagg and the rest of the squad. Ricky took hold of the file and threw it in anger, barely missing Flagg's head.

"You tell fucking everyone, the fucking truth, right fucking now!" Ricky screamed.

"Tell everyone what? Classified intel?" Flagg responded.

"You tell everyone everything, or me and you are gonna go right now." Deadshot threatened.

Flagg sighed dejectedly, before picking up the file and sticking it into his backpack.

"Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in the Midway City subway station. So Waller sent me and a woman with… incredible abilities. A witch, see, nobody could get near this thing but the witch. Needless to say this was a bad idea from the start. She got away and she bolted, and she escaped Waller. Now you know, that is why we are here, to unfuck this mess that Waller made!" 

"And the witch just happens to be a girl called Dr. June Moone?"

 **Don't fucking lie to me, Flagg, I know what you've been doing when I've been inside, you slimy fucking cunt…**

"Yep, is that relevant?"

Ricky pulled out Rattler's lever action rifle, and loaded it with one bullet, and aimed it at Flagg's head.

 **Do it…**

 **Kill him…**

 **He could set you free if you help him…**

 **Do it, shoot the fucker!  
**

"You know it is fucking relevant, because I fucking loved her!"

"And now she doesn't, and I know that because she told me."

 **There, she hates you, Flagg hates you, the world hates you, now kill him and go.**

 **No! We need to stop her from destroying the world!**

 **The only way that happens if she's dead!**

 **There is always another way!**

Ricky sighed, and looked around at the situation he was in. It had just begun to rain and the leather in his uniform was beginning to stick to him. He aimed the rifle at Flagg and fired, just barely missing the soldier's right foot before he holstered the rifle and walked off.

"Larson, I need your help!" Flagg shouted.

"Nope, you need their help, not mine!" Ricky replied, smashing through the glass doors into the bar across the street.

Flagg looked at the rest of the squad, he would have gotten on his knees and begged them to help him if he had to, but he knew it would never work.

"You can just kill me right now, but I'm gonna follow Ricky and get a drink." Deadshot said, before walking off to the bar.

"Deadshot, I need you too! I need you all! I need your help!"

"Nah, you need a miracle!" 

Flagg leant against the wrecked car behind him and watched as Harley, Diablo, Croc and even Katana followed the two assassins into the bar, going to drown their sorrows.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Barstool Confessions

Ricky raided the bar, grabbing as many bottles of whiskey as he could carry. He took one of the stools and began to down the first bottle of Jack Daniels. He began to remember a song that he used to like as he got to work on the next bottle, watching and laughing as the rest of the squad followed his lead, raiding the bar for each of their favourite drinks.

' _Small town boy caught in the big city,_

 _losing all my joy for a life that don't fit me,_

 _I got the same old dreams as a million fools,_

 _stacks of green and swimming pools.'_

Ricky could see Harley, Deadshot and the rest of the squad sat down in the bar, with Harley taking her place behind the bar, and Deadshot taking a seat next to Ricky. All of the squad grabbed their drinks and made a toast to their almost successful mission.

"Here is to honour amongst thieves." Deadshot announced.

Everyone else gave a loud cheer, except Katana. "I'm not a thief." She said, taking a booth by the bar on her own.

"Well, we almost pulled it off, despite what everyone thought. The worst thing is they are gonna blame this on us, blame us for the whole thing. They can't have people knowing the truth. We're the patsies, the cover-up. Don't forget, we're the bad guys, and for about two seconds, I had hope."

"You had hope, huh?" Ricky scoffed.

"Hope don't stop the wheel from turning, my brother." Diablo interrupted.

"You preaching?" Deadshot replied.

"At least it's coming back around for you, brother. How many people you killed, man?" Diablo asked.

"You don't ask nobody no question like that, ese."

"You ain't ever whacked no women. No kids?" Diablo asked again.

"I don't kill women or children." Deadshot replied.

"I do. See, I was born with the devils gift. I managed to keep it hidden, keep it away locked up tight for most of my life. But the older I got, the stronger I got, so I started using it for business, you know? The more power I got on the street, the more firepower I got, like the shit went hand in hand. Ain't nobody tell me no, everyone except my girl. You know, she used to pray for me, even when I didn't want her to. God didn't give me this power, why should he take it away?" Diablo said, as quiet as a whisper, just so the squad could barely hear him.

"See when I get mad I lose control, you know? I just don't know what I do, until it's done."

Everyone was looking at Diablo, bewildered, scared, even shocked. Ricky had taken the time to read the file he recovered from the helicopter, and when he was reading Diablo's file, he found out he had an accidental outburst of his pyromancy, killing his girlfriend and his kids.

"And the kids?" Boomerang asked, clutching onto the beer can in front of him.

"He killed them." Harley stated. "Didn't you? Own that shit. Own it! What'd you think was gonna happen, huh?"

"Harls, lay off the dude." Ricky mumbled.

"No! What, were you thinking you could have a happy family and coach little leagues and make car payments? Normal is a setting on the dryer! People like us we don't get to be normal!" Harley screamed.

"Why is there always a knife fight, every time you open your mouth?" Boomerang shouted over her. "You know? Outside, you're amazing but inside, you're ugly."

"We all are." Harley said, causing everyone to look at her. "We all are! Except for him, he's ugly on the outside too." She said, looking over at Killer Croc as he downed his third beer.

"Not me, shorty." Croc growled as he pulled down his hood, revealing his slimy green scales. "I'm beautiful." 

"Yeah, you are..." Harley replied with a wink.

The squad stayed in the bar, intent on destroying the bars entire supply of alcohol. Ricky had almost gone through three entire bottles of whiskey before moving onto a cocktail like Harley had done. Just as he had finished the first cocktail, Flagg marched into the bar dejectedly, slamming his rifle onto the bar.

"We don't want you here." Harley said, looking at Flagg as he placed his head on the counter.

Flagg sighed and looked at Deadshot and Bloodhound. "You two get to the part in the binder where it said I was sleeping with her?" 

"Yep." Ricky stated, before taking a sip of his second cocktail.

"I ain't ever been with a witch before, what's that like?" Deadshot joked.

"Apparently, that is why the creatures go after him," Ricky said. "Cause the witch is scared of him."

Ricky sighed once more, reaching behind the bar and grabbing a beer before chugging it in one go. "The only woman I ever cared about is stuck inside the witch and if we don't stop that goddamn witch, it's over. Everything is over. Everything. You're free to go."

Rick tore off the touchpad wrapped around his forearm and threw it over to Ricky, who began hacking away at the internal systems in the pad, before finally disarming all of the nanites. Flagg handed Deadshot a massive pile of letters and just as Ricky was about to leave the bar, Flagg grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, handing him a single letter with his own name on it.

"June never ever stopped loving you, and I was a dick to try and take advantage of her when you had just got put away. Truth is, everything was all on Waller, after June found the Enchantress, Waller assigned me to her protection detail, and I got too close. I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't have done it."

Before Ricky could answer him, Deadshot turned him around and began to speak to him, and Ricky could just barely hear him.

"I'm gonna get you there, I'm gonna get us all there and my boy over there is gonna end this," Deadshot looked over at Ricky with a smile. "I'm gonna carry our asses if I have to, like this is a chapter from the fucking bible, and my daughter is gonna know, that her daddy, is not a piece of shit."

The squad had began to finish off their drinks and marched out of the bar. Eventually, Ricky was left alone in the bar and he opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

 _Ricky,_

 _I know that by the time you will read this, I will have left the apartment. I still don't know how I couldn't have seen what you were doing, but I feel like I should have seen it sooner. I always told you that you could tell me anything, and I meant it when I said anything._

 _I don't know where you will be sent after the hearing, but I suspect that it would be somewhere far away from here, and I know that sadly, I won't be able to see you for an extremely long time. I'm going to be heading to South America for a few weeks, another archaeological dig somewhere in the Amazon._

 _I need to get this off my chest, just so you know before we both leave. I have always loved you, when I first laid eyes on you, when we went on that first date, when I moved in with you. That week in Brazil is a week I will never forget, and even if you never get out and I am never able to see you again, I will always love you._

 _All my love, June_

 _ **X-X-X**_

"We gotta take out the big one." Boomerang stated.

"I left a big ass demo charge down in the subways, and there is a flooded tunnel that leads right underneath the station. If the SEALS can recover the charge, we get in there and distract the shit out of the big guy, detonate the bomb and then we can stop her." Flagg replied.

Flagg turned to see Bloodhound behind him, his eyepiece turned on, the two lenses glowing an eerie blood red, in his hands a Glock and a Remington 1887.

"Let's finish this then."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Why We Fight

 _X-X-X_

' _When friends turn to foes._

 _When time starts to slow._

 _Remember the faces lost and gone.'_

' _When friends turn to foes._

 _The moons cast no glow._

 _Remember the reason you go on.'_

 _X-X-X_

Rick quickly caught up the rest of the squad as they began to prepare for the final battle. Killer Croc had gone under the water with the marines to help escort the bomb so they could distract the other meta-human, which Ricky started to call 'Scary Motherfucker'.

Harley was chewing her last bubblegum, Deadshot was loading all of his guns, Boomerang was sharpening his knives and boomerangs, Flag was just sat down reloading his rifle and making sure his clips were full. Ricky began to load up his last pistol and take count of the clips he had left, counting three. He looked at his 1887, and sighed as he felt his fingers touch the various scratches and dents in the barrel and the stock as he began to reload the weighty gun. He slid down the tiled walls and sat next to the wall.

"I don't hate you, Flagg." Ricky grudgingly admitted, instead he slightly respected him.

"And why is that, Hound Dog?" Flagg asked with a smirk.

"Because you haven't gotten us killed, you told me the truth about June, you owned up to your mistakes, and I know that you really shouldn't be in this shitshow. Waller used you, she used me, she's used us all." 

"You got a good point, I just wish I could have seen it sooner than I did. She threatened to put June in a coma if I didn't cooperate. I was forced into being here..." Flagg also admitted, his head sinking.

"I don't blame you, Flagg, I would have done exactly the same if I was in your position."

Both men gave a few looks to each other, before shaking each others hand before sitting in silence. The pair of them could just slightly hear Katana whispering to the sword in her hands, quiet sniffles and cries kept silent.

"The man who killed her husband used that sword to do it. His soul is trapped inside of the sword, and now she talks to him." As Flagg finished, Katana slammed the sword down into the sheath, releasing her tears silently as she put on her mask.

"Well, you know what they say about the crazy ones…" Boomerang joked as he twirled his knives.

"Huh?" Harley looked at Boomerang as the others began to laugh at her obliviousness.

The walk through the destroyed subway was a quiet one. Bloodhound and Deadshot led the team through the tunnel as they came up to the stairs to the main terminal. Pillars of the station were almost torn apart, some of them torn in half. Bullets littered the floor, with every step there would be more and more empty shells just lying there, reminders of the battle that had happened previously. Some remains of the soldiers were visible, the flesh blackened and hardened, turning them into grisly statues of when they were killed by the other meta-human.

"Hey, you gonna fight with us?" Deadshot asked Diablo.

"What if I lose control?" Diablo responded.

"Well, we might just have a chance."

The squad slowly but silently sneaked into the main terminal. Hiding behind the untouched pillars on the left side of the terminal. They had a perfect view of what was happening, and they could see what looked like Enchantress who seemed to have nearly finished crafting the weapon, whatever it was. They could also see the larger meta-human behind her, watching out for potential threats to Enchantress.

"Duck in." Flagg ordered, everyone ducking and grouping near a pillar, with Flagg, Bloodhound and Harley on one, and Deadshot, Katana, Diablo and Boomerang on another.

"Hey, everyone can see all this magical trippy stuff, right?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ricky asked.

"Uh, I'm off my meds."

Deadshot quickly ran over to the other pillar, crouching next to Bloodhound as he scoped out the area with his eyepiece.

"That's your lady, huh?" He asked.

"Yep, the one and only June Moone."

"Yeah, well you need to handle this shit, all right? Get up there, smack on her ass, tell her: 'knock this shit off'."

"I'll make sure to do that when she isn't the malevolent insane sorceress who hates humanity, thank you very much." Ricky responded.

Very slightly, they could just barely hear Boomerang trying and failing to converse with Katana. "You know, we should go for a drink sometime."

" _ **I have been waiting for you all night. Step out of the shadows, I won't bite."**_

Harley then harrumphed and began to walk off before Ricky grabbed her and stopped her from going out to see her.

" _ **Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? Why do you serve those who cage you? Keep you from your wealth, your property, your loved ones, your family..."**_

He didn't know if everyone else could have felt it, but it felt like he was getting groggy, as if he had began to lose all control of his entire body. He felt his hand begin to holster his weapons and he started to close his eyes, the only words he could hear being:

" _ **I am your ally."**_

 _ **X-X-X**_

 _Ricky was in his Gotham City apartment, working on his kit for the next assignment. He was going to go after Black Mask next, after his failed attempt to capture him at the Merchants Bank. He finished refilling his clips for his pistol before commencing repairs on Rattler's 1887, it had been far too long since the gun had seen some tender loving care._

 _Ricky sighed and sat back in his swivel chair, looking at his arsenal of weapons, uniforms and mechanical apparatus that he had created. His exosuits and the Titan being his greatest creation. It had taken him over five years for the Titan MK.1 to be fully operational for operations, but so far it had not need to be used, so it stood in Ricky's studio, his greatest achievement._

" _Ricky, baby, when are you coming to bed? I'm lonely."_

 _A small but warm wrapped themselves around Ricky's chest, and he could soon feel the small frame of June spinning his chair so he could see her before she climbed on top of him and begun to cuddle him._

" _Soon, love. I'm nearly done and then I'll be there." Ricky replied._

 _June gave a small giggle and began to deliver little kisses to his neck, making Ricky give a small huff of laughter, his breath brushing against the nape of June's neck._

" _Are you desperate for me, love?" He said as June began to cuddle him again._

" _You can finish this later, I need you right now. Please..."_

 _Ricky sighed. "Fine." June wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he picked her up and took her to the bedroom._

 _ **X-X-X**_

"Yo! Hound, wake up! Whatever you're seein', it ain't real!" Diablo shouted as he woke up everyone else.

"I killed the Bat." Deadshot announced drowsily.

"It ain't real!" 

"He's right," Flagg said. "None of it's real..." 

Diablo had obviously gained some courage since the start of the mission, as he took charge of the group and walked out from behind the pillars, bypassing the larger meta-human and looking straight at Enchantress, the rest of the Suicide Squad following his lead. Enchantress turned around and could finally be seen by the rest of the squad, and Ricky could still see June's face, June's body, but it was not June Moone.

" _ **How long have you been able to see?" Enchantress asked.**_

"My whole life! You can't have these guys, these people. These are my people, this is my family!" Diablo yelled defiantly.

" _ **But it is our time. The sun is setting and the magic rises. The meta-humans are a sign of change..."**_

"Lady! You are evil!" Deadshot screamed raising his rifle.

" _ **Brother, make them bow to me."**_

The large meta-human turned around and charged them, making the squad split up. Deadshot began to run with Flagg and Harley, narrowly being hit by the meta-humans projectiles that he was throwing around. They could see Bloodhound, Katana and Boomerang distracting the larger meta-human. Katana was slicing away frantically at the meta-human's fleshy armour whilst Boomerang began throwing all kinds of boomerangs at him. As the two other members pulled away from the meta-human, Bloodhound kept its attention, firing his pistol at the monster advancing slowly.

"Gomez, come in, we're in position." Flagg nodded as he received the intel from the earpiece. "We gotta get him in that corner and keep him there!" Flagg pointed at the corner where Bloodhound and the meta-human currently were. "That is where the bomb will be."

"I'll do it! I can keep him there! I lost one family already and I ain't gonna lose another." Diablo had already volunteered.

"Look, think it through.." Flagg interrupted.

"I got this, lemme show you what I really am." Diablo responded as he marched into the middle of the station.

Once more, everyone had stopped to watch in awe as Diablo began to shoot streams of fire from his hands. The meta-human turned and began to advance on Diablo, brutally kicking him and sending him flying into a pillar. The meta-human nearly caught Bloodhound, pinning him underfoot, ready to kill him.

"Over here, bitch!"

Everyone turned to see what was no longer the tattooed form of Diablo and instead they found what looked like a fiery skeleton that looked like the tattoos that once covered El Diablo. The fiery giant that was El Diablo charged the metahuman, shooting out flames at the monster, punching and kicking at the monster as Bloodhound quickly crawled away, eventually regrouping with Flagg and Deadshot.

"Rick, in position. Standing by." Gomez said, his voice slightly shaking. "Whoever is in the radius has two seconds to get out before it blows."

Flagg, Deadshot and Bloodhound began to shoot at the meta-human, distracting it and then watching it in awe as Diablo grabbed the creature by the scruff of its neck and slammed it into the marble floor of the station.

" _Come on, bitch! Fight me!"_ Diablo yelled.

He picked up the meta-human once more and placed both of his hands on the monster's chest and began to smile with sadistic glee as the monster's chest began to melt under the sheer heat of Diablo's power, and they stopped once more to watch as the fiery beast began to push the monstrosity into the corner with the bomb.

"Diablo, drive it into the corner!" Flagg yelled.

The monster headbutted Diablo, and Diablo then replied with a kick to the gut, both of them collapsing to their knees before the other meta-human quickly took advantage and climbed to his feet, wrapping his hands around El Diablo's throat, watching as the fiery demon began to fade away, turning back into the regular human they knew as Diablo.

" _Now you're fucked, bitch!"_

Diablo still fought defiantly as the meta-human held him on the floor, slowly trying to kill him. Diablo desperately began to kick and push away from the meta-human's grasp, but could not break free, and instead he began to spit in the meta-human's eye.

Diablo looked at the rest of the squad, and the squad looked at him as he stopped fighting. "Blow it!" He screamed.

Flagg looked at Bloodhound and Deadshot and looked back at Diablo. The looks he had received from the two mercenaries were one of despair and sadness.

"Now Gomez, now!"

"Everybody get down!"

The explosion tore the shining marble floor, ripping and tearing through the corner where Diablo and the larger meta-human were once stood. They wished they could have seen Diablo walking through the smoke cloud victorious, but it was not to be. Instead of seeing Diablo, they saw the massive hole in the ground, leading down into the flooded tunnels.

" _ **BROTHER!"**_

The Enchantress' scream pierced the silence of the station that had accompanied the squad right after the explosion. The rest of the squad had begun to walk towards the enchantress, and instead of her demonic form, she was looking regal instead. A large headdress covered her hair, and it was inscribed with various ancient looking letters. Instead of the black chain mail and leather bikini-esque outfit, she was covered in a green and black low cut dress, and even some ancient looking jewellery.

"You next, bitch!" Deadshot yelled.

" _ **My spell is now complete. Once you and your armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world, and it will be mine to rule…."  
**_

The squad lined up, each of their weapons drawn and ready to lay waste to the Enchantress. Ricky drew his last pistol and reloaded it, using up his final magazine, sighing as cocked the gun and looked at Flagg.

"We got a plan?" Ricky asked.

"We gotta cut out her heart." Flagg replied.

"Seems easy enough."

The Enchantress turned to her weapon, raised her hands and the squad watched as the ancient witch summoned the lightening strike into the weapon, the squad unable to do nothing except watch as the cloud-like weapon began to spread across the sky. A large gust of wind pushed them back, and the Enchantress turned to them once more, transforming from her regal form back to her demonic form. The chain-mail armour returning and the woman's eyes began to glow blood red.

"OK, everyone spread out and find a way to destroy this thing. Katana and Flagg, I need you to help me stay and distract her from stopping the others."

"Got it." Flagg replied.

"OK. _"_ Katana responded in Japanese.

The squad split up into the different directions, and the three defenders kept their weapons drawn as they watched the Enchantress crawl on all fours towards them before disappearing. Flagg was violently thrown through one of the pillars and Ricky was soon tripped onto the floor. He quickly jumped up to his feet and ran towards Katana, who was battling with Enchantress to some degree of efficiency.

"Hey, bitch!"

The Enchantress turned to Ricky, and she had already realised the mistake when he called her out, allowing Katana to slice her back, her body disintegrating into the thin air before she reformed near her weapon once more.

"While we're fighting her, that thing is laying waste to the whole damn world!"

Ricky drew his pistol and fired at Enchantress, yet the bullets were not affecting her, and once the gun was empty, he threw it at her, but that did just as little. Eventually the squad reformed again, just in time to see Enchantress draw to swords and disappear once more into the thin air.

"C'mon, show yourself you bitch!"

" _ **Catch me if you can…." The Enchantress whispered into his ear.**_

Ricky quickly dropped to the floor, just before Enchantress' sword sliced through the air just where Ricky's neck previously was. He once again jumped up to his feet and watched as the witch began to tear through the squad. He watched as Deadshot slid across the floor, raising his steel gauntlet and saving Flagg's life just before Enchantress decapitated the soldier.

Ricky drew his 1887 and screamed at the Enchantress, shouting the various expletives he knew as he released the deadly payload of the lever-action rifle into her face, pushing her back away from Flagg and Deadshot, forcing her against a wall.

" _ **Fight like a man, you weakling!"**_

"Drop the swords and I'll drop the gun!" 

Enchantress refused to stow her swords, but Ricky stowed his gun. He cracked his knuckles and his neck, charging forward to the witch who simply disappeared before Ricky landed a blow, instead punching the pillar instead.

" _ **I can feel your anger inside you, the pain of knowing that you can't kill me because you will kill her…"  
**_

" _Bloodhound!" Katana yelled in Japanese._

Ricky looked to his left, raising his hand to catch the shining metal that was flying through the air towards him. He caught it by the hilt and gave it a little twirl before going into his stance.

 **The Soultaker. Ok, Ricky, make sure you don't cut yourself…**

The witch and the assassin began to trade blows, dodging, blocking or parrying each strike and attempting to land counter-strikes. The two locked blades and both could look deep in each others eyes, and they were burning with anger or vengeance, for Enchantress and Ricky respectively.

" _ **You have been the most challenging opponent since I was reborn, join me in my new world..."**_

Ricky gave a harsh push forward, forcing Enchantress back further, and as she was about to recover and deliver a killing blow, Ricky delivered a harsh right hook to the face of the ancient witch.

" _ **Enough!"**_

The weapons that nearly everyone was keeping hold of was torn out of their grasp as Enchantress teleported to her weapon again. The squad lined up opposite Enchantress again, each and everyone of them completely unarmed.

" _ **Of all of you that have faced me, you have earned mercy. For the last time, join me or die..."**_

The squad all looked at each other in silence, but there answer was all the same.

"I'm not much of a joiner, but maybe we should!" Harley said.

"Hey, she's trying to take over the world!" Ricky replied.

"So? What's the world ever done for us anyway? It hates us! Hey lady!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the Enchantress. "I lost my puddin', but you can get him back right?"

" _ **Yes, my dear. Anything you want..."**_

"You promise?"

" _ **Yes, child. You need only bow, and serve beneath my feet..."**_

Harley began to move away from the squad, walking over the dropped weapons and she slowly began to kneel before the Enchantress. "I like what you're selling lady..." 

"But you messed with my friends!"

Harley grabbed the Soultaker sword and sliced away madly at the witch's chest, plunging her hands into the Enchantress' chest and tearing out her heart, before quickly retreating before he witch could do anything.

"Her hearts out!" Flagg yelled.

Ricky ran to the bag and grabbed an explosive from it, maing a run to throw the bomb into the weapon. "Deadshot, shoot this!" Ricky screamed.

Harley threw her revolver to Deadshot and he aimed the gun towards the explosive package and just as the bomb flew into the weapon, the bullet hit the explosive package, blowing it up and destroying what remained of the Midway City Subway Station.

 _ **X-X-X**_

The squad circled what was the now disgraced witch, cowering in the crater where she was once stood when she was creating her weapon. Everyone had regained their weapons and were watching the Witch carefully.

" _ **Let me join their brother..."**_ She begged, and Katana raised her sword to kill her.

"Katana, no!" Ricky yelled, looking at Harley. "Give me the heart, Harls."

Ricky grabbed the heart and fell to his knees, looking at the evil witch, the blood red glow in her eyes were almost gone, and she crawled further into her crevice as Ricky got closer and closer.

"You bring June back, you bring my June back right now or I will fucking crush this right now!"

" _ **She's not coming back…."  
**_

"I will crush this, if you do not bring her back right fucking now!"

" _ **Go ahead, you don't have the balls..."  
**_

Ricky spat on the witch, and watched with glee as the ancient sorceress crawled further into the crater. Ricky took the heart in his right hand and began to crush the organ slowly and painfully in his hands, watching sadistically as the witch began to cry and scream out in pain.

The Enchantress was gone, but for how long they did not know.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Aftermath

 **Good job, you killed the girl you were meant to save and love, now we are all big damn heroes…**

Ricky crushed the heart with all of his might, crushing it enough that he couldn't crush it anymore before it burst in his hands, so he threw it on the floor and began to crush it under his boot, watching as the Enchantress began to squirm and writhe in pain in the crater that she lay in. Ricky then stomped on it for a final time before he drew his 1887 and shot every single into the heart, that soon stopped glowing, and the Enchantress soon stopped squirming.

 **Good job, hero…**

"I'm fucking done, I'm leaving and I am never coming back here again." 

"I wouldn't blame you, mate." Boomerang replied.

"I'm with Ricky, I'm leaving." Harley said, twirling around and walking to the exit. "Come on, Ricky, you promised me we'd be leaving."

"I'll be there in a minute, Harls, just find us a car."

Ricky tore off the eyepiece that hung over his left eye, placing it in his pocket and he looked around at the carnage that the Enchantress had caused in a few simple hours. The hole where Diablo and the other monster once stood was now covered in rubble, and the area where the ancient weapon once was had only left a massive crater in the centre of the station, and the pillars around the room were almost non-existent after the battle had concluded.

"What happens now?" Deadshot asked.

"I ain't got a clue. You're free, Larson made sure of that. Those bombs in your neck are just dead metal now. Seems like you worked off your sentences. You definitely fucking deserve it after all this shit." Flagg replied.

 **What are we gonna do now then?**

 **Go home, get stuff, go away somewhere nice, somewhere where I don't need to fight.**

 **That ain't ever gonna happen, and you know it, Larson…**

Ricky did not have a clue what he would do after Midway City, all he knew was that he would leave America with Harley for an extended period of time, and maybe do some jobs overseas and offer out his work there, but that was just a concept, a plan that possibly would not even happen, or if it did, actually work.

 **Bloodhound Beyond, hehehe…**

"I think… I think I'm gonna go." Ricky mumbled, and he began to walk off.

The uniform that Ricky was wearing had suddenly became a whole lot more heavier, as if he were now carrying a huge amount of baggage on his shoulders, as if somebody had thrown 50 kilograms of equipment on his back and said 'carry this for the rest of your life'.

"Yo Ricky, where you gonna go?" Said Floyd, tearing off the mask that identified him as Deadshot.

"Somewhere far away. Somewhere far far away from this fucking place."

"So your just gonna leave her here with us? I think you forgot, we the bad guys!"

"What?"

The moment Ricky turned around, he thought that he must have either have been two things, dead or dreaming. Since he had dislocated his arm twice and had been worse than pinched, he can't have been dreaming and since he wasn't nearing the pearly gates, he was not dead, so he was definitely alive.

He could see June, her normal head covered in the muck and rubble, yet her body was still that of the Enchantress. The odd inky black tattoos still covered her body, and the chains that the Enchantress held in her hands now dangled uselessly from the chain-mail bikini that June was wearing. It had seemed that June must have been wearing the Enchantress' skin, as her face was no longer visible, instead it was replaced by the real June Moone.

"June? Baby, is that you?"

She could barely walk by herself, and she was being kept upright with the assistance of both Katana and Rick Flagg. Ricky could not help but scream and shout in joy as he held her in his arms for what seemed to be like forever. The young man had never felt so happy in his life, and being reunited with his girl had made him the happiest guy in the world to be reunited with her once more.

"Ricky, I've missed you so much, and I tried to write to you but after the first letter I didn't know what to do and I just couldn't write another letter and then I went to South America and I found…. Her, and then it was always a battle between me and her..." 

"Shhhh, it's okay now, she's gone. We stopped her, you're fine now." Ricky said, comforting his girlfriend.

"I killed all those people, and I didn't mean to and I couldn't control her. It was one minute she was under control and then one minute she was destroying the city..."

"She's gone, baby. You don't have to worry about her…." 

Ricky looked into June's beautiful brown eyes and could see the slight blaze of that same demonic red in her eyes still. "She's still in there, but I can control her. She isn't as powerful now, I think in time I could harness it. I could do good, I don't want to be a bad guy…."

 **Well, if she doesn't want to be a bad guy, then that is certainly going to put a spanner in the works….**

"Neither do I, love. If you want me to stop what I'm doing, I will. I don't have to be the Bloodhound. I can help you, I can get a job, we can live off what we already have."

"I think, I think we could do that." June replied with a wide smile, before she gave Ricky a passionate kiss.

"When you two are done, we gotta get out of here." Flagg said.

The squad had begun to exit the Midway City station, and soon enough Flagg had called in another helicopter on the way out. On the way out, they discovered a shrivelled corpse that was soon identified as Waller, her id slipping out of suit pocket. It seemed that the leader of ARGUS had been killed when the Enchantress had been let rampant.

"Well, how are we getting out of BRP now?" Floyd asked.

"Well, me and June here can get a ride to Gotham easy. You can hitch a ride with us if you need to." 

"Sure, why not?"

"Flagg, you with us?" Ricky asked.

"Uh, I still gotta pull those strings so you can all be considered men and women of the free world. Just don't fuck it up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

A Blackhawk had landed in front of the station, and the remainder of the so called 'Suicide Squad' piled into the chopper, and they sat in relative silence, but each and every one of them, even Flagg and Katana, would give a small smile or smirk at some of the others, which would usually cause a small giggle. At one point, Harley began to start laughing out loud as they left the ruined Midway City, and soon began to giggle as she laid her head in Ricky's left shoulder, just as June closed her eyes and laid her head on Ricky's right shoulder.

Ricky was somewhat bewildered by the crazy girl's behaviour on his left, she had been flirting with him all night, and had even kissed him on the lips just as they were about to escape via the Joker. Ricky looked at Floyd Lawton and Rick Flagg, both of them sat opposite Ricky, before both of them gave Ricky a wry smirk before fist-bumping.

Deadshot looked at Ricky once more and mouthed; "You are one lucky bastard, you know that?"

Ricky could only shrug his shoulders in reply before looking at Floyd again:

"I know right?"


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rick Flagg was sat in a fancy ass restaurant and he was dressed in a fancy ass suit. After Midway City, he was promoted to the Leader of the ARGUS program, and he was now responsible of rehabilitating some of the many super-criminals that came his way, some of them he would now recruit for a pet project of his, the Suicide Squad Mark 2, or as the jarheads and office boys had came up with the official name 'Task Force XI'.

Flagg was sitting in the restaurant 'Cicada' and from what he had heard was that Waller had favoured the restaurant quite a bit, and from what Flagg had been told, they did an excellent canary. So there he was, sat In Cicada, drinking a glass of fine wine, waiting for his special guest to arrive.

Bruce Wayne.

When the creator of the WayneTech branch of the Wayne Corporation had said he needed to meet with the Director of ARGUS, it had gone through Flagg like a Californian wildfire. He had no idea what he would do when he finally met the playboy billionaire, hell, he barely knew anything about him other than his name was Bruce Wayne, and he was interested in Task Force XI.

Rick had taken the two files out of his bag, and began to look at the potential new members of Task Force XI:

Killer Frost

Deathstroke the Terminator

Bane

Zoom

Prometheus

Mr Freeze

Black Manta

He closed the file and gave a loud sigh before taking another large sip of the wine. He could barely keep up with all of the office work and the shitty bureaucracy that had been dropped on him was not helping matters, even when various different meta-humans were now beginning to drop of super-criminals like they were candy.

 **It's fucking annoying when they do that, no permission, no warning, just 'here is a dude, put him in a cell'. At least the Batman made sure they were escorted properly.**

He closed the first file and began to take a look at the second file, both of them were copies to be given to Mr. Wayne, that was what the higher-ups had told him anyway, and he definitely wasn't going to argue with Tolliver and the rest of Joint Chiefs.

"Mr. Flagg, I presume?" A voice asked.

Flagg turned and looked to see the towering and heavily muscled figure of who must have had to be Bruce Wayne. He was taller than Flagg had expected, that was for sure.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. Please, take a seat." 

Mr. Wayne took a seat and poured himself a glass of wine, taking a small sip before gently placing the glass and the table and looking at Flagg with a dead eye stare.

"Do you have the files?" 

"Of course I do, if I didn't I would not be here, would I?" 

"That is true." Wayne replied coldly, taking a sip of the wine once more.

The two were quiet for a long time, and there were only small instances of idle chit-chat between the soldier-turned-beauracrat and the billionaire before the complete silence as their meals were laid before them, ready to be eaten. Flagg took a bite out of the canary.

 **Damn, Waller was right about the canary…**

The dinner had ended quickly, and both men had scoffed down the meals so they could conclude their business and be back home as soon as possible.

"One question, Mr. Wayne." 

"Yes, Mr. Flagg?"

"Why do you want these files?"

"Because I like to make friends, Mr. Flagg."

"Yeah, I bet. Don't bullshit me, Wayne, the JCS told me, and I could tell something was wrong when they called me to say that you wanted copies of these files, why do you want these files?"

Flagg quickly handed the files over to the billionaire, who stuffed them in his bag before throwing down three one hundred dollar bills on the table. "You should go home, Mr. Flagg, it's getting late." 

"Don't think I don't know who you are, Batman."

Flagg had to give it to Mr. Wayne, he had remained completely stone-faced when Flagg had revealed his knowledge of the Batman's secret identity. He gave a smirk, a small smirk, but a smirk none the less as he began to leave the restaurant before he stopped and turned to Flagg.

"Goodnight, Mr. Flagg."

"Goodnight, Mr. Wayne."


End file.
